Trapped in the Past
by SweetStunnaDaze
Summary: My life is set as a deck of cards. Fate is my dealer; shuffling and changing the playing field with each draw. Sombra, a King, The royal two sisters representing the Queen, Discord playing as the joker, and myself? I am the one out to be gambled for in this game of chaos. This is my first MLP Story-REVIEWS AND OC's WELCOME! Read A/N for more information.
1. See no Evil Hear no Evil Speak no Evil

_**Chapter 1: See no Evil. Hear no Evil. Speak no Evil – 11 years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

A freak accident.

A total nightmare in broad day light.

I couldn't help but stare in horror and awe as to what just happened. As to what _I_ just did.

Ponies around me bucked and scurried in fear as balloons popped, windows blew out, and a wave of wind took down streamers and decorations in a blink of an eye.

And it's my entire fault.

"Oh no."

My eyes slowly scanned the perimeter of the small town of Ponyville, debating whether I would be able to make a quick escape and not be blamed for this accident I created by blending into the confusion.

"What in Equestria is going on?" I turned to see the Mayor of Ponyville, Silver Dollar, eyes blazing and hoofs pounding charge out of the Town Hall. "Somepony explain what is going on!"

An elderly mare with a walker desperately began inching her way across the front road. "It's the end! Hide your fillies, hide your mares, and hide your colts! The end is coming, I feel it!"

Silver Dollar gestured out to her while taking in the situation. "N-No Mrs. Paddinghoof! Everything is fine, just remain calm!"

'_Hey, if you look past the broken windows, busted barrels of fresh produce, running ponies frantically searching for a place to feel safe other than their own home…I think your just overreacting'__._

"PERSEPHONE!"

_Then again…_

Swallowing what was left of my confidence I had in me, I looked back to the mayor who was furiously glaring me down. The older unicorn had a deep chocolate brown coat and black mane and tail which were beginning to grey over the years of age and wisdom.

Slowly and hesitantly walking over to him, I realized then everypony had stopped their mad run and were wide eyed looking at me.

"Is that who did this?"

"She is only but a filly; it couldn't have been her…"

"But I did see her do something before it all happened!"

My ears flattened in embarrassment and the intent of blocking out the unwanted voices of the citizens around me as I paved my way to the front.

Soon a small crowd had gathered behind me, and I was in the spot light.

I looked up to see the mayor with a disapproving frown towards me as I stopped at the steps. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and then back to me.

"You do realize that today is a _very_ important day?"

I merely nodded.

"Not only that, but did you know that the princesses will be coming to check on the preparations?"

I once again, nodded.

"And to top it off, I have been requested to have every ponies presence when they arrive which is an hour from now, and you just happened to destroy the display for the Summer Sun Celebration!"

I looked up and over to the crowd as they all glared at me, some shaking their heads and others pawing the ground with their hoofs.

Turning my head back to him, I slowly nodded. "I will do what I can to help-"

"We don't need your help!"

"Just go home!"

"You _helped_ enough already!"

Ponies voices began roaring in anger and frustration and I couldn't help but look down and feel my eyes fill up with tears.

"Now, now! Ponies, please calm yourselves!" the crowd began to grow silent and Silver Dollar returned his gaze to me. "I want a reason to why you did what you did, Persephone."

His voice was gentle but stern and I could tell no little white lie would get me out of it.

"I-I honestly didn't try to do anything. I was just-"

"IT'S THE PRINCESS!" a shrill voice cut me off and I turned around in surprise to see two chariots with two large ponies landing in the middle of the square.

I gasped and stared in awe at them, being I've never met them in person. "It's really-hey!" I frowned as Silver Dollar levitated me and placed me inside the Town Hall entrance and quickly shut the door.

I jumped up trying to reach the knob which was a few inches beyond my reach and began to pace frantically.

"S.D! The princesses said they wanted everypony here when they arrived for the check up! Let me out!" I called out while furiously jumping up and down to peek outside the window.

"Yes-yes I am aware of that but they are _early_! This doesn't count!" he replied.

I frowned and began pacing again, looking for a chair to help me see out the tall window.

"Princess Luna and Princess Celestia! It is an honor to have you here in Ponyville! Forgive me for asking, but I thought we would be expecting you an hour later…there have been some complications with the preparations."

I could hear Silver Dollar's voice outside the door, and I pushed my ear up to the wooden frame to hear their conversation.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Mayor. My sister and I are grateful for you being so kind to help host the celebration here in Ponyville."

'_Darn, they didn't address their name so I have no clue who is talking!'_

"But we have arrived at an earlier time due to our own complications…" a second voice added.

I leaned up again trying to reach for the knob.

"May we go inside and speak in private?"

"But yes of course-"

I gasped when I felt the door open leading me to belly flop in front of Silver Dollar and the two royal sisters.

"Persephone!" Silver Dollar gasped staring at me and then quickly looking back to the alicorns who seemed to be just as surprised.

I opened my mouth to say something but was quickly relived of the awkward silence when the dark blue Princess lifted me up with her telekinesis and began walking inside with the others in tow.

I was being held with my head facing down so it was hard to look up to see anything other than the floor and the glittering periwinkle blue hoof shoes.

"There, that's better." I was gently set down back on the cool wood floor with my back facing the three, and slowly turned my head wide eyed.

The princess of the sun with long flowing pastel colored hair and a white coat was the tallest, taller than I have ever seen when it goes to ponies in person. The princess of the night was of a medium height and had a coat that was as dark as the sky at dusk.

I realized I was staring and dropped my jaw.

"FORGIVE ME!" I cried slamming myself onto the floor with my head between my hoofs. "I am not a bad pony; please don't send me to the dungeon!"

I could hear Silver Dollar face hoof with a groan and I didn't even dare peek to see what the royal sister's expressions were.

Silence filled the room until one had spoken.

"She's the one I saw in my dreams, sister." The deeper voice had reached my ears.

I carefully looked up and stared at the faces of the sisters and slowly rose to my feet. The taller one smiled kindly at me and looked to Silver Dollar.

"The past few nights we have been sensing a strange energy present in Equestria. Luna being the guardian of dreams has been feeling the draw backs of it more than I have."

She paused and turned to look at me with a smile. "I have a feeling that this young filly may have been the reason of both of our _complications_."

I frowned suddenly very scared. "I-I didn't mean to cause nopony any harm!"

Even Silver Dollar looked a little bit concerned upon the princess's comment, but kept to himself.

"I am aware, Persephone, there is nothing to be afraid of." The blue mare said.

I looked to her face, registering her voice. "You're…Princess Luna?"

She nodded and turned to her sister. "And this is my older sister, Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia smiled at me again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Persephone."

I somewhat smiled but still warily thought back on what happened earlier. Flicking my tail self-consciously, I looked away and then back at them.

"You certainly are the filly to have been able to make such a creative mess in a matter of seconds." Princess Celestia stated while looking out the window, while ponies were trying to do their best to recover the decorations.

I lowered my head and began drawing a circle on the floor with my hoof. "I-I really didn't mean to d-do that…I uh…I don't know what happened."

Silver Dollar huffed with uneasiness and swatted my hoof. I quickly stopped and looked up to Princess Luna who was still watching me, while her sister sided to the window.

"Young fillies, a unicorn to be more precise normally do not harness such a large amount of energy at a young age. Have you not yet earned your cutie mark?" Celestia asked.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't yet…"

Luna looked down thoughtful and returned her gaze to her sister. "Celestia, what are your thoughts?"

She didn't answer but instead walked back over to me and stopped in front of me. I gulped and looked up at her but was surprised when she leaned down and merely touched her horn with mine.

I gasped when a large amount of white light engulfed her eyes and she stepped back with her wings flared out as if she was about to fly off.

"Celestia! Are you alright?"

"P-princess Celestia?"

Luna and Silver Dollar both stared at her uneasy as I tried to regain my thoughts and looked back at the princess.

I gaped at her as she wasn't moving, but was in some sort of trance.

"Did I break her?" I whispered staring up at the large alicorn.

Silver Dollar was about to scold me when Celestia regained her normal composure and relaxed her wings.

"Are you okay?"

Celestia let out a long slow breath and nodded looking at Luna.

"I wanted to be sure she was the one both you and I have been sensing. Your dreams and my alicorn magic over the years have become very sensitive to things such as…" she paused looking at me carefully. "Well that kind of energy for one." She said with a light laugh.

I am sure she only laughed as to reassure us she was fine, but I still worried I had done something awful.

"But all in all, magic, energy…whatever will address it as certainly is not an ordinary everyday trait. It in some ways could be considered a gift." Luna said in a quiet manner.

'_Wow. A gift? That's quite a compliment!'_

"If not cared for though it can lead to negative vigor and destruction, sister…"

'_Who needs gifts? Does mine have a return policy?'_

I began to bite my lip nervously with my heart racing in my chest and looked over to Silver Dollar whose face was blank.

"Are there any unicorns in Ponyville that particularly study magic?" Luna asked dragging my attention away from mini heart attack.

"Uh no, not that I am aware of. There are quite a lot of unicorns living here…but none that excel in that area. I would go the extra trot to teach her what I could find but I still have to focus on running the town."

They nodded upon hearing this.

"Please excuse us for a moment; we just need to discuss a few things in private." Celestia said to us as her and Luna walked to the back room.

Once their door had shut, I slowly looked up to Silver Dollar who was staring at me just as concerned.

I looked away feeling the awkward tension in the room and cleared my throat. "So…S.D.," his eyes narrowed as I addressed him and I quickly looked away. "Maybe I should get back to helping-"

"Hold your ponies, Persephone. Your still in trouble and the princesses are waiting to speak with us."

I frowned and pinned my ears but returned my gaze to the back door when I heard a pair of hoof steps walking towards us.

"Thank you for waiting." Luna said as they both came back to a stop in front of us. "We certainly can agree that we cannot have wild magic running wild like that in Equestria, for the safety of those and yourself Persephone."

I nodded understanding but still not sure where they were taking this.

Celestia raised her head seemingly excited in some manner. "That is why Persephone, we would like to invite you to stay with us as an apprentice under the wing of Luna and I."

"Wait-what?" my voice cracked a little upon hearing this.

Luna nodded. "It would be an honor and pleasure to have another with us to study and learn the measures and arts of magic and elements."

My jaw hit the floor and I looked to Silver Dollar whose had done the same.

I was about to speak before Silver Dollar stepped forward. "Pardon me for asking, but just what will she be finding herself as an _apprentice_?"

I couldn't help but look up confused and could see a glint in his eyes I haven't seen before.

Celestia smiled at him understandingly though. "Persephone has a unique amount of pure magic, or energy. Normally any pony, a Unicorn, Pegasus, or Earth pony will eventually and naturally target this source to a specific trait or talent; there they will earn their cutie mark."

Luna nodded. "But she happens to have a very broad range of it, which is why it is in some manner a crucial thing to be studied and developed in a thriving state."

Celestia looked to both of us. "Does that all make sense?"

I nodded and looked to Silver Dollar whose face was simply processing. "Y-yes I do understand, I just want to make sure I don't miss any important details here."

Luna looked back to me. "There is the matter though of speaking with the parents of Persephone, above all we must have their permission."

Silver Dollar cleared his throat and looked to the sisters. "I am the guardian of Persephone at the moment; both of her parents have departed."

Celestia blinked a second before narrowing her eyes in thought. "Have they departed to another city? County?"

I was the one to shake my head now. "No. There was an accident last fall. They won't be returning any time soon."

Luna was the one to frown now, as was Celestia.

"So you can see why I am a bit uneasy about all of this…" Silver Dollar continued glancing down to me.

I just merely looked away not feeling entirely comfortable with the conversation.

Both princesses nodded their heads. "We will teach Persephone and help her thrive in her natural talent she will acquire, as for where she goes is completely up to her."

Silver Dollar nodded and let out a sigh. "I see…" he took a hoof to his glasses and readjusted them and looked to me. "Well, what do you think Seffi?"

My ears twitched hearing my nickname he would call me when he would be in a good mood.

'_He isn't my dad or anything and it's not like I will never see him again…'_

I looked at the Princesses hopeful expressions and then slowly but surely gave a faint nod.

Luna smiled greatly and Celestia closed her eyes with a content smile on her face. "I am glad to hear that. Persephone, you may leave anytime you're ready. We can depart today or come back for you later this week." Celestia said while glancing to Luna who was happily lifting her hoofs.

Silver Dollar walked over to the main desk muttering to himself about _documents_ but I was too focused on what was going on.

"We can go today, I don't mind."

Celestia smiled with a nod. "Well we can return to the castle after the celebration. Since we are here we might as well socialize, don't you agree sister?"

Before Luna could respond, Silver Dollar came back over holding a folder of papers with his telekinesis.

"Princess Celestia, it is only formal that I ask that you sign a few things…Persephone is still in my care but is an orphan in another case. By signing this, you will become her temporary foster caretaker until the designated year of her eighteenth birthday or when you reside from this decision; if she is even with you for that long, it is only prior that we have these signed."

Celestia nodded. "I understand. It is not problem at all."

As she took a few minutes to complete the papers, Luna looked to me happily. "I'm actually quite excited Persephone that you will be staying with us. Just curious…are you a morning person or a night owl?" she asked in a curious tone.

I smiled. "I like staying up late actually. I like to look at the constellations; Silver Dollar gave me a book for my birthday so at night I can find the pictures in the sky."

Luna grinned upon hearing this and smiled back to her sister who was officially done and had let out a breath.

"Well, Persephone, we will take one of the chariots on our way back…how do you feel about flying?"

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well. This is my first My Little Pony story so please go easy on me if I make an error in reference to the show. Please review and let me know what you think! I am open to TEN OC's if you'd like to request to put yours in. Just leave it in the review box and I will see which I will use. Thanks for the support! **


	2. Passing a Blind Eye

_**Chapter 2: Passing a Blind Eye – 11 Years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

I watched respectively and quite eagerly as Celestia once again raised the sun in the sky. Colors of pink, gold, and blue began to blend together into the dark black night until the sky was once again bright and shinning with dawn.

Today in some cases is just like every other day in Equestria. Citizens are selling their goods; the elderly will be taking their morning walk, Silver Dollar will stay locked in his office with paperwork to complete, and fillies like me will be playing with friends and making mischief.

_If I had any friend that is…_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked behind me to see Silver Dollar holding a medium sized bag of miscellaneous items.

"I didn't want you to forget anything important before you set off on your life changing journey, so I went ahead and got your valuables packed away…" his voice trailed off as he set the bag down by my feet.

Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses once more, he turned to me. "I am not one for goodbyes-"

"You aren't about to get all sappy on me, are you S.D.?" I asked in a joking manner.

Silver Dollar shook his head with a chuckle while letting out a sigh. "No, just…hard knowing that you aren't going to be around here every morning asking me for money for ice cream, waiting to go to school," he paused looking to the Princesses who were both talking with a few of the citizens. "Or seeing you trot by to say hello."

My ears flicked a little upon hearing this. "You're going to miss me?"

Silver Dollar looked surprised at me. "Well of course I will. You've been with me for over five months, you've grown on me." He said with a laugh. "I won't miss your explosive magic acts though."

I felt myself blush upon hearing that. "Ha-ha, yeah…I am sure the princesses will help me get better at it." I noted seeing them finish up. "Eventually."

I looked down and then sighed seeing everypony so happy and at ease. "I guess everypony will be better off without me here messing things up…I really didn't mean to ruin the preparations for the celebration you know."

Silver Dollar looked at me with a nod. "I know you didn't."

Thirty minutes had passed and the sun had cleared the sky to where clouds were now visible. Weather patrol ponies were even maneuvering the clouds to make room for a storm this evening.

I looked to see Princess Luna making her way to us. I quickly bowed and looked up; she seemed to be fatigued.

"Are you alright Princess Luna?" I asked quietly raising myself back up.

She let out a yawn before nodding and blinking a few times. "This is the time I normally set off to my chambers, so I am just a bit tired is all. I hope you have everything in order, we will be leaving shortly." She noted while looking to her sister who was still chatting. "I swear I can never leave because she talks so much when we go somewhere." I heard her mumble.

I couldn't help but smile and looked to Silver Dollar who was writing down things on his clip board as usual. Possibly planning another event day or just taking notes over whatever pops up in his head.

"Thank you so much everyone, it has been a pleasure to see you all again. Luna, Persephone, are you ready to go?"

We both turned to see Celestia with one hoof in the chariot with her pegasi guards awaiting her signal to take off.

"Certainly." Luna stated while walking to her designated place.

I looked back to Silver Dollar who had stopped writing and was seemingly disappointed. "Oh you're leaving, already?" he tore off the paper from his clip board and neatly placed it inside and envelope, and handed it to me. "This is for you. Feel free to read it when you arrive at the castle-"

I cut him off when I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my muzzle in his shoulder. I could feel myself on the verge of crying but I promised myself I wouldn't for his sake.

Silver Dollar froze for a second but quickly returned the gesture, hugging me tighter right back.

"Thanks S.D…for everything." I whispered.

He nodded and let me go, and I gave a wave of my hoof and walked to the Princesses.

Luna had a smile on her face as well as Celestia. Both were seated in separate chariots and I wondered where I would be sitting.

"Persephone, you can-"

"Sister, is it alright if she sits with me on the way home?" Luna interrupted Celestia and I was surprised to even hear her say it.

Princess Celestia turned to her sister with a smile on her face. "Of course, Persephone would you like to ride with Luna?"

I quickly nodded and trotted over to the chariot. Luna scooted back and let me sit in front of her, and I quickly set myself down when she put her hoofs on the rims around me.

"Are you ready, Persephone?" Princess Luna sounded excited herself and I nodded with a grin.

With a nod of their heads, the pegasi began trotting forward until we were in the air. I gasped leaning back but felt Luna's chest place on my head; quickly apologizing I shrunk down in my seat only to hear Luna laugh to herself.

Within ten minutes I could see the castle in view. Tall pillar windows, a rope bridge, and long grassy fields made up the sisters home. I gaped at the scenery and was pulled away from the admiration when Celestia began talking.

"Here we are. Persephone, make yourself at home while you're here. I will have a guard escort you to where your room is…Persephone are you listening?"

I jerked my head up and nodded vigorously. "Y-yes!"

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Good. I will need to take care of a few things, but until then I will let you settle in."

We began walking into the large entrance, and I saw the guards bow down in sync. I stared at them as we walked, taking in the atmosphere.

"I will see you this evening Persephone, I am going to rest." I turned to Luna who was walking down the hall way near the far left.

"O-oh okay, sleep well!"

She turned slightly with a smile and shut her door behind her.

I sighed and looked up to Celestia who was looking after Luna thoughtfully, but turned her gaze to me.

"Well then, follow me. While you are here, we will teach you all the basics of magic, the four elements of earth, fire, air, and water, the history of Equestria, and hopefully in due time, your cutie mark." Celestia said while we walked down the opposite hall.

I nodded looking at the large stain glass windows that let in various colors and light in each portion of the room. "Does Princess Luna always go to bed in the morning?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, as I rest during the night. We both have our own times to watch over Equestria, but in certain times we will reside awake during the same hour."

"Oh." I continued walking briskly beside the princess and we finally stopped at a large dark red door. "Is this my room?" my voice was quiet.

"Yes. It isn't too far from Luna or my chambers, so if you ever need us we aren't far. Of course I will have a guard with you at all times, so you won't need to worry about being alone." She opened the door using her magic and I heard myself gasp upon the sight.

A large room, twice the size of any normal bedroom, with a wall of shelved books, throw pillows on the floor by the windows, a large bed, and a few dressers and long range mirror covered the walls.

"Oh wow…" I quietly stepped inside and admired the setting. "Princess Celestia, this is so nice of you-" Looking to the mirror, I saw my reflection and Celestia's.

My white marshmallow coat was actually quite dirty compared to the tall mare.

My hair itself was seemingly clean since I had it pulled into a messy bun; the top layers of coral pink and light blue, and the bottom layers of dark purple and dark blue blended into a mesh of tangles. My tail though happened to be straight as a board, the same colors as my mane falling behind me.

Bright blue eyes stared back at me, and I looked to Celestia who was observing me as well.

"Is everything alright, Persephone?" her voice was kind and I looked away blushing slightly in indignity.

I turned back to her and sat on my haunches. "I am clashing with your presence."

Celestia blinked lifting her hoof. "You are _clashing_ with _my_ presence?" she repeated to clarify what I just said.

I nodded and pointed my hoof to the mirror. "I didn't even realize how dirty I was, and to top it off I don't know the first thing about acting around royalty…I-I don't want to mess things up or something."

I looked down still embarrassed and rubbed my hoof against my face.

I was surprised when Celestia sat down next to me on her haunches as well, causing me to look up to see her giggling at me with a smile.

"Persephone, I love things that _clash_; the world would be boring if everyone was just like me."

I took a second to think that over. "Yeah, I think your right…"

Celestia raised a brow at me but we both started laughing in return. "But I like you how you are." I said with a grin on my face.

The princess smiled back. "And I like you how _you _are. You don't clash; you blend into life with a unique array of possibilities. Don't feel pressured to be someone you aren't, you are a good filly. As for this," she paused adjusting my bun which had begun to fall over from holding my head down. "A bath would fix that right up."

XxX

The fresh smell of oranges and lavender filled the castle, the faint sound of music could be heard in the south hall, and maids and guards organized their duties as usual.

Sunshine poured from the windows onto the sights of a young filly that was fast asleep over a book left open from the previous night of reading.

"Miss Persephone? Are you up?" an older colts voice rang outside her door. His ears flicked as he awaited a response, but was surprised when a soft snore answered back. "Oye." He mumbled to himself.

Knocking on the door this time, he waited another second. "She stayed up too late again…" Now he carefully opened the door with his magic and saw the filly snoozing away on Star Swirled the Bearded documentary. "Err-HMM!"

"Huh?" my ears perked up and I let out a long yawn, while slowly opening my eyes; squinting at the amount of light in my face, I took a hoof and rubbed them in attempt to get the sleep out of my eye.

"Miss Persephone, I hate to interrupt your sleep but it is almost noon."

Upon hearing this I jolted up wide eyed, nearly tripping over the book that lay beneath me. "O-Oh it's morning already?" I looked over to the window squinting once more to see the sun was high and the sky and I was certainly not.

"Yes, would you like me to get you some breakfast?" the guard asked with a nonchalant expression.

I knew the cooks were already done with the preparations for breakfast and most likely were working on lunch, but my guard was kind enough to sneak me something in between meals if needed.

"An apple would be nice." I said sheepishly.

With a nod he backed up and shut the door, leaving me to freshen up.

Letting out another yawn, I closed the book with my hoof and trotted over to the mirror. It's been two weeks since I've came to the castle and so far my stay has been interesting.

Princess Celestia teaches me during the day, and towards the evening Luna teaches me about just about anything. I suppose since her sister is the eldest and more experienced to some degree, she will preside over important subjects Luna may not be familiar with.

I then quickly looked to my flank but let out a sigh.

Still no cutie mark.

"Persephone?"

Speak of the devil.

I quickly trotted over to the door but then stopped. Running back to the books on the floor, I began placing them neatly on desk in attempt to make the room look tidy. Then rushing to the door again, I stopped and bolted back when I realized the bed was unmade.

"Is everything okay? I just wanted to come speak with you."

"Oh yes your majesty everything is-perfectly-fine!" I skidded slightly on the blanket which was resting on the marble floor.

_**THUD!**_

"Persephone? I am coming inside! What was that?" Celestia's voice had risen to a concerned tone when I had accidently slid into the bed frame.

"I promise everything is fine!" quickly pulling the pillows and covers up, I ran to the door right as Celestia opened it.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly and then returned back to me. "What happened? I heard something. Are you alright?" she walked in the room looking around and then turning to me looking me over.

"O-of course! I was just straightening up is all. Nothing to worry over." I said with a smile.

Celestia hummed to herself as she looked over the room again. "Are you renovating, Persephone?" she asked with a sly voice.

I looked to where she was gesturing and turned to see I not only had made the bed inside out, but I had also put the chair on the desk and the books under the table. I facehoofed realizing I was in such a hurry and exhausted to know what I was actually doing.

My ears flattened. "I guess I wasn't paying attention…" I whispered as Celestia corrected my mistakes.

She looked back at me while aligning the books. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

I paused thinking. "Uhm, I went to bed around…ten o'clock? Eleven maybe?"

Celestia stopped shelving and looked back to me. "Are you serious? Persephone what were you doing up so late? You couldn't possibly have been reading for five hours."

My face fell and I realized the situation I put myself in. I couldn't lie…but I didn't want to get nopony, especially somepony in trouble.

"I can't say I was, but I can't say I wasn't."

Celestia narrowed her eyes while raising a brow at me. "Oh is that so?"

I nodded.

She walked over to me and placed a wing on my shoulder. "Persephone, I know you don't want to tell me the truth but I ask that you do."

I frowned looking down.

"I am asking as a friend." Celestia added with a smile.

I smiled back but looked away. "If I tell you…I will get my other friend in trouble."

Celestia nodded straightening up. "I understand Persephone. It is hard to do something when you care about someone, but if your friend cares about you, then she will want what is best for you."

Biting my lip, I nodded. "I…my lessons with Lu-Princess Luna, start at six thirty and end at nine thirty…but," I rubbed my hoof on my leg nervously. "She asks that I stay up later with her to visit. When we are done visiting, I go back to my chambers but have to finish whatever work you have assigned me so I'm not tardy for them. That's why I am staying up so late."

I carefully brought my eyes back up to Celestia's who's had a mix of emotion running across them.

She frowned for a moment then turned back to me once more. "Does Luna request that you address her in an informal manner?"

I blinked realizing that it was disrespectful to address the princesses by their first name and I quickly looked away. "Y-yes, she asks that I call her by her name…she doesn't wish me to call her by her title." I looked back up at Celestia. "Am I in trouble?"

Princess Celestia quickly her head patting her wing on my shoulder. "No, no, not at all. I was just curious, Persephone. You're not in trouble."

I let out a sigh of relief but quickly began to feel guilty. "But is Princess Luna in trouble now?"

Celestia didn't answer at first but simply gave a smile. "I will take care of it, no one is in trouble."

She straightened her wings and folded them back and walked towards the door.

"Persephone, how about you take the day off? Enjoy yourself and don't worry about studying today; I want you to get some rest, alright?" Celestia asked.

I quickly nodded as she shut the door behind her.

"Luna is going to hate me."

**Hello everyone! This is the second chapter to the story and I will continue posting chapters. I am still open to OC's and I would love some feedback on what you think of the story so far! Please review and if you want to incorporate a character just leave it in the review box below. Thanks everyone!**


	3. Are you even Listening?

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Hello everyone and thank you for those who have reviewed and put in their OC's! In the later chapters I will incorporate your character into the story and reference your name in the chapter. **_

_**Starry-Lightning: **__**Thank you for the compliment; it makes me happy to know another reader is enjoying my work! I would be happy to have your OC in the story line; do you have preference on the role she would like to play? (Part of Mane 5, certain time era, good, evil, ect). I am all for creativity so just let me know what you would like! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Guest: **__**Thank you for the compliment; as for your OC I would love to put him in the story. As I have mentioned to previous reviewers, your character can have a creative background. (Part of Mane 5, certain time era, good, evil, ect). Whatever your preference is I will incorporate your character in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**ArtemisCarolineSnow: **__**I would be happy to incorporate your character into the story line. As I have mentioned to previous reviewers, your character can have a background of your choice. In doing so, I hope to give a variety and length to the story with a sense of character. I hope you continue reading and reviewing your thoughts on the story as it progresses. Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**FtDLulz:**__** Thank you for the suggestion; I have not looked into it before so I will be sure to now. I have considered posting on WATTPAD before, but perhaps I will check out the site you have mentioned as well. I hope you are enjoying the story and will review with your thoughts as it progresses! Thanks for reviewing! **_

**XxX**

_**Chapter 3: Are you even listening? – 11 Years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

It was nearing five o'clock in the land of Equestria and all was quiet in the Royal Sisters Castle.

The smell of fresh potatoes, lemon, and an assortment of spices streamed through the kitchen into the halls, enticing the noses of those who passed it.

Princess Luna who was asleep in her room stirred upon the smell that crept faintly through the air.

"Mmm-huh?" her eyes fluttered open as she began to process what was around her.

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky but had lowered to mid-view; within a few hours it would be time to raise the moon.

Closing her eyes and letting out a faint squeal as she stretched her legs and neck, the princess lazily drug herself out of bed and padded over to the bathroom.

Stopping in front of the large master mirror, Luna looked at her messy bed head that consisted of a creased mane and cowlick bang.

Letting out a sigh, she levitated the brush and ran it a few times over her mane until it once again was flowing in its esteemed nature; her tail received the same treatment.

"Why in Equestria does it have to be like this?" Luna asked no one in particular as she placed her chest plate, crown, and hoof shoes on.

After giving the final look of approval of herself, Luna made her way to the door and started down the hall.

Her guardsman looked to her and nodded with a bow. "Good evening your majesty, I trust that you slept well?"

Luna nodded in his direction. "Yes, thank you for asking."

As she walked quietly down the hall to the main entrance area, she paused when she saw Celestia staring out the window; obviously upset about something, Luna quietly walked up behind her and paused a few feet away.

"Is something bothering thee, sister?"

Celestia didn't jump upon hearing her younger sibling's voice, but briefly let out a sigh of contemplation and uneasiness sensing her presence.

Turning to the blue mare, Celestia frowned once more before walking towards her and placing a wing on her shoulder. "I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind."

Luna nodded and followed Celestia to the library as bitter silence fell between the two.

"I was going to speak with Persephone here shortly, so I hope this won't take too long sister." Luna said in a neutral manner when the door shut.

Celestia's expression was blank and she flicked her ears indifferently. "Persephone is actually asleep at the moment," she paused to wait for her sister's reaction.

Luna's eyes flickered slightly. "Is she alright? She isn't ill is she?" the blue mare had looked back to the door, as if waiting or hoping to feel something that wasn't there.

"No, she is alright, just tired. I'm sure you can explain why that would be, yes?" Celestia had taken a seat on one of the throw pillows and comfortably relaxed her front legs across another.

In some manner, this made Luna upset; if this was a serious subject then Celestia was acting like she had the upper hand with being so at ease with it.

Luna flicked her tail and stared at her for a moment's time. "Why do you question me if you're so confident in your conclusions?"

The room became quiet once more and Celestia turned her head towards the window silently. "Because I want you to say how you feel, no matter what I believe; I want to know how you portray this," she stopped looking down. "This turn of trials."

Luna felt her throat close up hearing the disappointment and silent anger residing her elder sisters' tone. "It's not like I am being contrary to what you fill out through the day…I have been respectful and haven't raised any problems."

Celestia's eyes returned to her sister. "You may not have been stirring any problems, but what you are beginning to do is an unruly act for a young princess."

"How am I being _unruly_ sister?" Luna's voice was on the verge of breaking; torn between her wishes and her sisters demands.

Celestia at this time stood up and lifted a hoof in reflex. "Because Luna you are being selfish."

The air stopped moving. The birds stopped chirping.

Luna stopped breathing.

"I-I am being selfish? How so! I have not been in the least towards anypony here in Equestria, sister!"

Luna began pacing while watching the tall white mares eye.

"Because you are taking away Persephone's probabilities of finding her calling by making her some pony to agate with." Celestia stated narrowing her eyes.

"You're the one being unfair Tia, I haven't overstepped any boundaries between royalty and peasantry-"

"You are allowing her to become familiarized with you while post ponying her sessions with idle chat, you are drawing her away from what is important while she is here, and you are confiding in her as a friend would-"

"And is that so bad, Celestia?!"

Tears were now freely flowing down Luna's face, her body shaking lightly, and her heart breaking. Celestia didn't answer but stared back with no expression.

"Is it?" Luna stated again taking a step forward. "For year's sister, hundreds of years I have been in the shadows behind your bright shining _**glory**_!" her voice became hoarse and she had to stop to take a deep breath.

She turned looking at the stain glassed windows that showed Celestia being bowed down before by many, and Luna was not in the picture.

"Where have I been placed in all of this? You fail to see what is clearly in front of you, and it is simply not fair! My life has been simply waking up, raise the moon, watch over the sleeping world of ponies that don't even bother to wake at my expense, and all for me to return to my slumber and repeat the process! I am lonely Tia; I have no friends other than you and what I hoped to be Persephone!"

Celestia had now brought her wings down and was staring at her sister's outbreak. "Luna I-"

"No! Let me finish. When we have parties and gatherings, sister, who do the ponies come to?"

Luna's voice was silent and deadly.

Celestia didn't raise a response.

"Exactly. They come to their dear sweet princess of the sun, all happy and loving, while her sister of the night idles between an invisible wall of neglect! I try to interact with the citizens but they are more interested in conversing with you."

Luna's eyes had become dark and hateful. "And when I try to speak to you about how I feel, when I try to make you understand where I am coming from, what is it that you _always_ tell me?"

Luna was inches away from Celestia's face as she narrowed in.

"No."

Celestia's ears had fallen and her heart was at a loss. Luna backed away and shook her head violently.

"No, No, No, NO! That is all that you ever told me! Tia will you watch _me_ raise the moon tonight? Oh big sister can you please make a special day where everypony will get to see _my_ moon? Or how about, Celestia, when will anypony ever pay attention to _me_, I am being _blinded_ by _your_ sun! _Are you even listening_?"

She tossed her head in Celestia's direction.

"**NO! YOU ARE NOT**!" Luna was now hovering at Celestia's height and was glaring with tears streaming. "I ask Persephone to stay later if she doesn't mind because I have nopony who will listen! Did you know she actually likes the night time? She and I actually get along, and now you are trying to pull away the only pony that seems to understand me!"

"I understand you Luna." Celestia's voice was quiet.

Luna stared at her and slowly lowered herself down on the floor. "Is that so, well you have a funny way of showing it." She responded looking at her annoyed. "I fail to see how you do understand me at all. I wouldn't be asking Persephone anything if I knew it was hurting her in some way or another, you just don't get what it's like when you feel like the only pony that is on their own."

Celestia shook her head. "But Luna you aren't alone, I am here and there are ponies who enjoy the night-"

"If they do then why do they not come and tell me directly? You get letters from fillies, colts, and practically anyone in Equestria, the only thing I was ever sent was a notification that _your_ mail was ready to be picked up by one of the guards!"

**XxX**

I rubbed my eyes, obviously having something to disturb my slumber towards the evening.

The faint noise of a humming sound which could be deciphered as voices began to ring in my ears, and I quickly blinked away the sleep in my eye and turned to the sound.

"Is someone yelling?" I asked myself. I felt my horn spark for a second which actually startled me, but my attention went back to the voices that seemed to be getting louder by the minute.

Hesitating for a second as I felt my hoofs touch the cool marble floor, I stood complete still trying to understand what they were saying.

_Go see what is wrong. _

I jumped hearing the strange voice that echoed in my ears, and turned quickly around to see who the owner was.

"Is someone there?" my voice shook a little and I stayed quiet hoping to hear them speak again.

No sound came.

Actually no sound could be heard at all.

The yelling had stopped.

I let out a deep breath feeling the tension I sensed become a faint humming of irritation.

"Well, I guess everything-" I stopped when my horn suddenly sparked, giving off a light blue hue. "Ahk!"

**BANG! **

I jumped hearing the loud noise come from down the hall and I quickly rushed to my door and opened it to see Celestia running after someone or something from the corner of my eye.

"Princess Celestia?" my voice was quiet but I knew she had heard me, and something inside me was driving myself to follow her.

My guard for some reason was not stationed at my door, so I had no problem getting past the main entrance.

Galloping down the halls quickly, I saw the faint tip of Celestia's tail shimmer through an open door. Carefully creeping down to the ajar room, I peeked my head inside and gasped at what I saw.

This was obviously Luna's room, from the encrusted cutie mark bed frame to the darkened windows; I took a step back feeling myself violating her territory.

_Go inside._

Again the voice rang in my ears, and I almost hesitated to take a step, worrying that Celestia would see me outside the door.

"Luna! Please come out of there! We need to talk!"

Celestia's voice was dry and I could hear the faint sound of crying from inside the room. Was Luna the one crying?

Putting my worries aside, I quietly stepped in the room and stared at the large alicorn as her head rested against the locked door. "Please Luna, please open-"

"No! Don't you understand I don't want you here? I don't want anypony here! Just go away!"

I never heard Luna so heart broken, so angry, and so…confused.

I once again felt my horn make a static popping sound, and it started Celestia beyond belief.

Letting out a gasp and looking at me as if I was a ghost, she let out a breath and regained her composure.

"Persephone? What are you doing in here?" her voice wasn't angry but it didn't sound too happy either.

Before I could defend my reasoning for my entrance, the bathroom door opened to a puffy eyed blue mare who was staring at me with a blank expression.

My mouth fell open and I looked to both princesses and finally spoke. "I felt something, like something was not right and I-" I paused seeing the look Luna had. "I just wanted to find out what was wrong."

Luna sniffled and walked over to me. I braced myself unsure what she would do, but was surprised when she sat down and brought me into a tight hug.

I didn't register what was happening but quickly returned the gesture, and at that moment Luna started crying profusely.

"L-Luna, please don't cry." My voice wavered hearing her, and I began to gently pet her mane as my mother would when I was sad.

I could feel Celestia's eyes on me, and I began to wonder if I had made a bad decision of coming and seeing what had happened.

Luna lessened her grip and I looking up at her horn, feeling something strange in my mind.

"Persephone, what-" before Celestia could finish, I had touched my horn to Luna's.

Luna froze not moving. Nothing had happened at first, but then, she was laughing.

Luna was laughing. The Princess of the Night was Laughing….why is she laughing?!

Luna looked at me and hugged me again and then smiled with teary eyes. "Thank you."

Celestia just stared at her sister in complete and utter lost, not sure exactly what had happened.

"Luna-what, why are you laughing? What happened?" Celestia's voice was confused and she wanted answers. Her head was bent down looking at her sister concerned.

The blue mare didn't release her grip on me, but instead nuzzled me letting out a sigh of ease.

I didn't bother to move, feeling that it wouldn't be good since Luna was happy at the moment. She let out another breath and stared at me.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? Luna tell me what she did!" Celestia was become desperate and fidgeted nervously.

Luna smiled for a moment at me before looking up at her sister doing the same. "She-Persephone cleared my thoughts…all the negative energy I was feeling…I just feel better. It's gone."

Celestia blinked still processing what she said and looked at me. "Do you know what she is talking about?"

I didn't answer but slightly shook my head.

Luna just sighed and hugged me again. "I feel all warm inside…like-like when mom held me as a foal."

Celestia stared at her sister before looking at me again. "P-Persephone!" her voice sounded slightly surprised and anxious.

I looked at her nervously. "W-what?!"

Having the ruler of Equestria nearly yell your name with hesitation would give anyone a nervous thought process.

The white mare knelt down and brushed my tail to the side.

"You just earned your cutie mark."

**Hello everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you for those who reviewed to the chapters, it helps to know how I can improve or just in general that you guys are enjoying the story! Hope to hear from you guys again soon! **


	4. Where there is Harmony, there is Discord

_**Authors Not**_**es:**

_**I am going to be a bit busy this week so I wanted to go ahead and get the next following chapter up; I should have the fifth up towards the end of the week. Thank you everyone for the support and I hope you are enjoying the story!**_

_**ArtemisCarolineSnow: **__** You are very welcome, and yes I'd be happy to have both characters interact in the story. I add twists and turns so I hope you are open to them! Thank you for your continued support, I hope to hear more back from you as the story progresses!**_

_**Chapter 4: Where there is Harmony, there is Discord - 11 years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

I stared at my flank one more time, face forward, and quickly looked back again.

"Wow…I guess I wasn't dreaming." My voice was hushed as I was in the library waiting for Princess Celestia to start our morning lesson.

After the incident yesterday evening, we all settled down having dinner and decided it was best we all got some rest.

Luna was happy for now.

"I apologize for making you wait Persephone; I wanted to get a few things for our lesson." Celestia walked inside carrying a couple of books and a few scrolls of papers.

I had actually been waiting for over ten minutes, but I didn't want the princess to feel guilty over trivial things.

"That's okay Princess Celestia, I actually was just thinking about last night and wanted to ask a few things too…" my voice trailed off again as I looked to the new tattoo on my flank.

I could hear the princess sigh with a nod. "I understand, it was quite a lot to take in with all the excitement going around." Her tone seemed to be off pitch as she was filing through the scrolls she had brought with her.

I frowned realizing I unintentionally brought up the princesses argument they must have been having yesterday; I was thinking more of my cutie mark.

Looking down I flicked my ears. "When did you get your cutie mark?"

Celestia looked up with a pondering expression. "Oh, I was probably close to eight or nine…possibly ten." The alicorn smiled at me with a sigh. "Luna didn't earn hers until a year later than me though, it varies from each individual."

I nodded. "My cutie mark is weird."

A short laugh was heard and I saw Celestia pulling out a scroll and pinning it to the board. "Your cutie mark is unique in its own way, just like everyone else, Persephone."

She took another scroll out and laid it in front of me. "Yours has to do with positive and negative energy, which I will go into more detail later. First I want to show you a few things." She walked back to the board and looked to it. "What do you see here?"

I looked at what was a picture of some creature, hard to actually describe what _it_ was though.

"It looks like something is trying to play charades with too many cards at once…"

Celestia smiled with a chuckle. "Pretty close. This individual is the Spirit of Chaos who once reigned, creating disharmony between ponies and the natural essence of Equestria. His name is Discord."

I frowned hearing the name and looked to the scroll she had given me. A large map of Equestria with circles, x's, and scribbled notes covered it.

"The map you see is where Discord covered during the time. It was many years ago, but Luna and I had to take him on with the Elements of Harmony, to defeat him. In doing so we were able to return Equestria to its former state."

Celestia was now pulling up another scroll.

"Did he…die?" my voice was quiet. I hated to think anyone had to die. Even if they were bad.

She shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, he was turned to stone and had been locked away in a secure place in the castle." She concluded.

"Oh."

Setting another scroll on the board, which was actually blank, she levitated a quill and began sketching. "Now your cutie mark Persephone," she paused and looked back at me, and then finished the picture. "Reminds me of the Elements of Harmony. You see the circle here in the center? It has been split between darkness, and light. Surrounding the circle though are these small triangles, each a different color."

She paused and looked to me. "When you sensed something negative, perhaps it represents one of the colors on your cutie mark. Think of it as a mood scale, the darker the color, the darker the energy, the lighter the color, the purer the energy. Does that all make sense?"

I slowly nodded my head. "Y-yeah but what did that huge sparking thing with the horn and Luna have to do with it?"

Celestia levitated a book to me labeled **Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guild**and I opened up the first page.

"Consider you're a referee at a game, and two members on opposite teams began to fight. What would you do?"

"Well, wouldn't the referee try to stop the fighting?"

The tall white mare nodded and pointed to the elements on page 3. "Yes, so that is what your magic is in reference to your cutie mark. You will learn more with your talent as you grow, but so far I think you can sense and create harmony, vice versa."

I looked down at the pages and bit my lip again, trying to think. "Just what do you mean by vice versa?"

Celestia closed her eyes and held her head up. "Where there is good, Persephone, there is also evil. One can create both of these by their own free will…do you remember the time in the square in Ponyville?"

I slowly nodded.

"Before you earned your cutie mark you had a moment of magic, particularly when dark thoughts or energy came into play. Do you remember what caused it?"

My shame was clear on my face as I turned red. "Another filly, she didn't-no hasn't liked me for a very long time. We have known each other for a while in Ponyville, and was always making fun of me or just being rude. When it was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, I saw she was carrying a large banner to hang on the buildings for you and Luna."

I rubbed my hoof and let out a sigh.

"I just thought to myself that I wanted her to screw up for once, just to not be so perfect, make a mess of something or do something wrong…I wanted her to feel the pain I felt. When I saw that banner, I just got angry and-POOF. It was over."

Celestia didn't answer as I stared down at the floor.

"In the end though, I was the one who screwed up, I perfected my flaws to a T, I made a mess, and did something wrong entirely, and felt the pain of losing control. I'm no better than she is."

I felt a pat on my head and looked up to the princess who was smiling at me. "Acknowledging your mistakes is taking the right path. You are doing fine Persephone, you will get better with experience with friends and you're talent."

I frowned though. "But you just said my talent makes stuff all messed up, or can be! What if I end up like Discord and-" I was cut off as Celestia shook her head.

"You're a good filly Persephone, and I don't think you'll end up like Discord. Your talent is not to create havoc; it's to balance the weights around you. Trust your magic and your teachers, you will be just fine."

**XxX**

I let out a yawn as I watched another shooting star go through the night sky. Luna sat beside me, looking at it as well.

"Do you ever think of what it must be like to be in outer space?" I whispered.

Luna took a second to ponder it. "I may raise the moon, but I haven't been very high in the atmosphere…it must be very cold and dark though. No warmth, no light, of course there are stars and planets but still."

I smiled though and yawned again. "Well, I think of it like this. You are the moon-no wait, the entire world of outer space is Equestria."

Luna grinned as I began ranting happily.

"And you are the moon, because of obvious reasons, and then Princess Celestia is the sun, all the other planets are cities in Equestria, and the stars are ponies…yeah." I stared at the sky, soaking in what I just said.

The blue mare sighed. "Yeah, but isn't it ironic that the _sun _is out all day, and the stars are gone, but when it leaves the _moon _has all the stars to be with it?"

I took a second and nodded.

Luna sighed. "I wish that was what it was really like…that's what I really wish my life was like."

**XxX**

Two weeks have passed and my magic has grown. Practice has certainly been my main focus, and when it came to practicing, it was rather exhausting.

"Okay, now think of bad stuff, like anything!"

My guard volunteered himself to help me train, and for it I am now able to use my magic on another pony without having to have physical contact.

The guard still held no expression as he stared straight forward.

"I don't think you're trying hard enough, I am not feeling anything…you're too calm!" I wailed slightly aggravated.

The stallion cleared his throat. "I apologize Miss Persephone, my personal training has made me to be prepared for the worst possible outcome and events so that I may better serve the Royal Sisters."

I stared at him with half lidded eyes. "Then why, did you volunteer _yourself_?"

He stayed silent for a minute before responding.

"It was either this or bathroom duty."

I facehoofed and groaned realizing that I wasn't going to get very far with this individual.

"But I can well assure you that you have worked enough for today if you would like to end your lesson. I'd be happy to tell her royal majesty of your progress."

I sighed with a huff. I had been working at it for about three hours, and the first few times went well, until the guard began monotone once more. "I guess that will be alright…"

With a nod he headed off and I sat down disappointed. It was only around three.

Looking over to the mirror, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of my little tote bag.

"What's this?"

After trying a few times of levitating, I managed to bring it up in the air, only for it to fall back on the floor. "Sheesh."

Trotting over to the paper, I stopped and looked to see my name written neatly in cursive on the front of an envelope.

"I recognize that handwriting…oh yeah, Silver Dollar."

Carefully opening the flap with my teeth and pulling it out, I unfolded it to reveal the message.

I grimaced seeing he used my full name too…

_To my dearest Persephone Caprice,_

_ Once you have read this I trust that you have arrived at the castle with the Princesses to begin your journey. I truly wish you the best and I hope you will stay contacted with us here in Ponyville…of course we understand if you become busy and need to focus on important things. I know your parents would be proud of you Persephone, so don't stop shinning on what you do best. By the way, I left a present in your bag…it belonged to your mother. It was saved in the rubbish, and was noted that it was for you specifically…I suppose now would be the best time to give it to you. It's in the bag. _

_ Give the Princesses my regards. Yours truly, S.D._

I somewhat felt myself start to tear up, even seeing that he signed with his nickname I gave him that he'd loathe so much.

Setting the letter down, I walk over to the bag and nose my way around until I find a small box.

"I wonder what mom could have-" I stopped and felt my heart skip a beat. "M-mom's gem stone charm…"

I had seen her wear it many times before on special occasions, but she stopped wearing it when we had moved to Ponyville. The purple stone glistened and I admired its charm.

Carefully I attempted to wear it how my mother had; being a unicorn, she had worn it adorned her forehead and rested it around her horn.

After a couple of tries, I finally managed to adjust it properly and took a step to the mirror. I sighed and looked at it again.

"Mom…"

**Thank you for the continued support, I hope you are enjoying the story! OC's are still welcome! I appreciate your reviews as they help me adjust the story and know that I have my readers to support me. Thanks everyone!**


	5. Color Blind

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**ArtemisCarolineSnow: I am glad to hear you're enjoying the story so far. As for Persephone's cutie mark, in reference to the description in Chapter 3: Are you even listening?, her cutie mark is described as an energy scale. If you look at the Yin & Yang symbol, you will see the dark black and bright white balanced between another. Take the white as gold, the black as blue, and surrounding the circle are small triangles with different hues of colors. It is easier to imagine it in the shape of a sun, but in detail the colors hold greater meaning. **_

_**Persephone's talent is being able to sense the vibes of the ponies around her; having the capability to highlight positive or negative magic on them or her when needed which can affect their temperament and stance around them. **_

_**I will take note of your characters base, I am happy to have unique qualities throughout the story.**_

_**As for everyone else, I do hope you are enjoying it and I would love it if you would be so kind as to leave me a review. Writers appreciate the support from their readers and helps us to continue and make the story one that everyone can hopefully enjoy. **_

_**To my Previous Reviews: I will soon incorporate your OC's, so if there are any specific details you wish to have please feel free to let me know; otherwise I will use the OC in a portray I think works best. **_

_**Crimsonn12: Thank you for messaging me your commentary on the story. I appreciate all support through PM's and direct Reviews. I would be more than happy to have your OC apart of the story; you can PM me with the details of your OC or if you'd rather leave it in a review that is just fine. (Whatever works for you).**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 5: Color Blind - 11 years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

It was such a beautiful day in the land of Equestria. The pegasi had post poned their previous idea of setting a storm for the time, yet instead brought in a clear blue sky and smiles to go around.

My magic had finally gotten better, with a few flukes now and then of course. Now though I was capable of simple levitation spells, using my talents magic with listening to the hearts of other ponies, and being able to be able to understand different levels of energy.

"Persephone? Can I come in?"

I quickly looked up surprised to hear Luna's voice outside my door, but recovered my expression and trotted to the door.

The tall blue mare was smiling happily at me; her light blue mane that reached her shoulder looked as healthy as her mind was.

"Hi, Luna! I am surprised you're awake so early." I noted seeing it was nine in the morning.

She walked in as I opened the door wider and took a seat on one of the throw pillows. "I know, but I just couldn't sleep…don't tell Celestia I am up though. She would send me off to bed."

I giggled nodding promising her I wouldn't.

"I just wanted to see you…what are you doing?" Luna smiled at me comfortably. At the moment she didn't have her periwinkle horseshoes, chest plate, or crown and was quite relaxed.

Smiling I walked over to my desk and pulled out a book, **Understanding the Merits of Yourself** and showed it to her. "I have been reading this for the past hour; I thought maybe it would help me with understanding my talent and magic…kind of silly I know, but I just felt like it wouldn't hurt to read it."

Luna looked it over and nodded to herself. "Celestia read me this when I was younger, when I first started raising the moon by myself. But Persephone, a book written by another pony won't help you understand who you are, no matter how wise they make themselves appear." She stated setting the book back on the desk.

Letting out a sigh, I nodded. "I guess you're right."

Luna smiled. "Well of course I am." She said jokingly.

I laughed giving her a friendly glare and she stood up and walked over to the large book shelf. "Let's see…here it is."

Setting the small lavender book in front of me, I opened it to see it was a book with blank pages, nothing inside at all.

"Are you sure this is the right book you meant to give me? There isn't anything in here."

Luna nodded returning to her seat. "Yes I am positive. You see, no pony can understand you better than you, Persephone. Why not keep a diary and write your thoughts and experiences in it; when you need some advice, who better to ask then your past self?"

I looked thoughtfully at the book and smiled at the princess. "That's pretty smart Luna, where did you get that idea?"

She tilted her head with a sigh. "Oh, just some wise mare who knows a thing or two about thinking things through…"

"Who would that be?"

"Well, me of course."

Again I stared at Luna with a laugh. "Aren't you high on your throne today?"

Luna laughed and shoved my shoulder playfully. "You know I am just kidding!"

We both laughed and looked outside the window.

"Persephone, where did you get that hornlace?" Luna asked looking to the stone pendant resting against my forehead around my horn.

"Oh my mom had saved it for me; the mayor of Ponyville, Silver Dollar sent it with me when I left."

Luna nodded listening. "It looks pretty, I especially like the dark blue color."

I looked up at the stone, obviously not going to see anything but still wanting to look. "Oh that's weird, I thought it was purple yesterday when I put it on…"

Luna looked at me for a minute before yawning. "It looks blue to me."

I shrugged with a smile. "Are you tired?"

She nodded and sighed. "I really don't want to go to bed…are you going to be up later this evening?" her voice was hopeful.

I smiled and laughed. "I have a three o'clock nap planned so I'll be up to visit after dinner."

Luna's smile grew and she stood up happily. "Great, I can't-_yawn_-wait."

Walking the Princess of the Night back to the door, I watched as she headed back off to her chambers. Turning my head slightly, I saw my guard was looking at me with a raised brow.

I smiled sheepishly and flattened my ears as I shut the door back behind me.

Walking to the bed, I hopped on lazily feeling myself getting tired. Of course it was only noon, but after breakfast I was feeling more lethargic than I wanted to be.

My next lesson with Princess Celestia wouldn't start until three, and then at five would be dinner.

Three hours were waiting to be passed.

My mane and its quad colored appearance at the moment were curled elegantly, as well as my tail. I wasn't trying to impress anypony, but treating yourself to something as simple as a new mane-do, can really perk yourself up.

"I wish I could go outside though…" I whispered looking to the window.

Since my arrival, I hadn't had a lot of time to go outdoors.

My time consisted of lessons, reading, practicing magic, dining with the royal sisters, small talk with Luna, and sleep.

_Sigh_.

"If I could go outside, I could run in the field, o-or go through the garden Princess Celestia was telling me about, watch the clouds, oh and I could look at the stars at night too with Luna's telescope!" I found myself stumbling slightly over my words as I became excited over the thought of exploring.

"But then again…the princesses have seemed so eager to teach me more about their findings about Equestria over the years…"

I stared at my hoofs before groaning and throwing my head in a pillow.

"There is no win to all of this…"

I sighed and heard another knock at my door, certainly it wasn't Luna again.

"Come in."

Princess Celestia's head popped in and she looked around for me with a confused expression on her face.

"Persephone? Are you okay?"

I still had my face in the pillow and didn't feel like getting up.

"Yes."

I listened as her hoofs clicked against the floor until she was stopped in front of me. I didn't move as I could hear the Princess of the Sun set herself at the end of the bed with a smile.

"Persephone, what's troubling you?" her voice was kind and strong and I felt obligated to slowly lift my head and meet her eyes.

Shrugging my shoulders slightly, I looked out the window. "Am I different?"

I could tell that took Celestia back a bit and she blinked upon my question. "In what manner do you mean?"

Looking back to my pillow, I began fluffing it. "I guess in terms of me being the only unicorn filly here, your only student at the castle…" my mouth turned slightly into a frown and sighed. "So, am I different from every other pony? Do they not deserve what I have been given here?"

Celestia smiled at me kindly and closed her eyes. "Of course you are different Persephone, not every pony is the same. The reason my sister and I chose you to join us at the castle is because of your magic and talents that are beginning to blossom and grow."

"But there are lots of other unicorn fillies like me who probably have the same potential! I just don't feel like it is fair that I am here and they aren't…so what makes me more important than them?"

The tall mare crossed her hoofs over another and arched her neck with a warm smile on her face. "Are you feeling like you are being selfish for leaving them behind? Perhaps you don't deserve what you have been given?"

"Yes exactly. I may not like a lot of the ponies back in Ponyville, but they still grew up with me since I was young."

Celestia nodded and levitated her crown and set it on the bed.

"Persephone, who am I?"

I stared at her confused but answered anyway. "You're name is Celestia, Princess of the Sun…"

Taking the crown, she placed it back on her head.

"And how about now?"

"Is this a trick question?"

Celestia almost laughed but shook her head.

She smiled and touched her crown with her hoof. "When I wear this crown, does that automatically make me a princess? Or am I already a princess at heart do you think?"

I looked at the gold crown and back at her. "Well I guess at heart, because everyone would call themselves a princess or prince if it was the other way around."

She nodded. "Precisely. So Persephone, because you are at my castle, does that make you any better than other ponies?"

I quickly shook my head. "N-no, I mean I am still me…I just am given the chance to learn under your guidance."

"Mm-hmm. So if taking off my crown doesn't change my title, than you living under my roof doesn't change who you are either."

I looked down thinking this through. "I see what you're saying, but what about the other ponies?"

"Everypony has their own talents, Persephone. Over the years, Equestria's civilization has grown in population and in its abilities with each tribe. Pegasi became better flyers and were able to control the weather, Earth ponies learned the proper measures of harvesting and growing food, and Unicorns were able to develop their magic for daily use."

She paused and looked to me kindly.

"Everypony plays there part; Persephone, you are one of the many ponies who are growing and developing over time. There are many other unicorns that do have potential, but they will have to learn the basics before they can push their magic further. You on the other hand, are in some ways, a stepping stone. You can teach other ponies what you know, enhancing their own knowledge about themselves and spreading the goodness of your kind.

"Being an Alicorn, both Luna and I carry the traits of all three types of the pony tribes. We over see that all, magic, weather, and earth are cared for and grow with the ponies who care for it. Do you remember when Luna noted you were in her dreams?"

I nodded.

"That was because she felt a change in the magic around her, as did I. Ponies everyday are developing and expanding their magic and potentials they know. Did you parents often perform magic?"

I looked away at the mention of my parents, but knew Celestia didn't mean any harm by it.

"Well, my father was more studious than my mother was. He studied magic specifically in some cases and was very successful at it. My mom on the other hand knew a lot about it, and when I was young she would read me books just to explain the basics. But that's all that I can recall when it comes to that…"

She nodded and looked outwards thoughtful.

"Perhaps your father's advances in magic sparked your growth in it…but anyway," she cleared her throat. "You are one of the few ponies Persephone that is beginning to show growth in the unicorn race in this particular area of Equestria. There are many other places that house ponies with unicorn magic such as yours, but many of them didn't start at such a young age. Your cutie mark for another note is quite interesting, and that furthered our interest in helping you grow. Does that all make sense?"

I nodded supposedly.

"One day, I hope to open a class for ponies of all different kind of talents to learn under my rule, but for now, you are one of the few who are ready to learn in the elements of magic."

Looking over Celestia's wings and horn, I perked up. "What were the tribes you were talking about?"

Celestia looked to the book shelf and levitated a book over to me and opened it to a book marked page. Upon it was a picture of the Three Tribes: Unicorn, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies.

"There is actually a very interesting story behind them." She noted adjusting her position.

"Over a seven hundred years ago, the three tribes did not get along with another in the land of what is now called Equestria. Each tribe wanted to keep to themselves, learn from their own choices, and stay with those who were just like them."

She turned the page showing strange looking horses that were almost like a mist in the tall sky.

"Because of these ponies' choices and attitudes towards another, a wind like spirit called Windigo's, which feed on the hatred and negativity from life, began to cause a dark and cold storm to form."

She turned the page to show the land covered in thick white blankets of snow.

"The earth ponies, who grew food and traded it to the pegasi in return of good weather, began to lose their harvest against the bitter cold."

She turned the page to show the unicorns sitting at an empty table.

"The unicorn ponies on the other hand, which were also given food, began to go hungry and freeze without the warmth of the pegasi control. Soon the leaders of each tribe came together to hopefully find a solution, but quickly turned against another's opinion and set off to find a new place for their tribes to live."

She again turned the page to show the leaders all standing amongst their flag with angry glances sent to another, being they were on the same plot.

"Seeing that they were out of luck, their anger against another grew and the Windigo's once again brought down their cold wrath, and trapped the ponies in a frozen and harsh environment. Over time spent together in the cold, they began to converse and found that despite their differences, each had something good about another."

She turned the page to show the Windigo's disappearing and the three tribes smiling and laughing.

"The pure joy and friendship the ponies developed melted their frozen hearts and hatred to the tribes, and later Equestria was born. So Persephone, these ponies had grown from their friendship and experience."

She smiled looking at me and closing the book. "You will grow through your talent, magic, and understanding of those around you."

I smiled having enjoyed the story and the motivational words from the wise princess, and nodded feeling once more content with myself.

"I have to say Persephone, you're stone on your pendant had changed colors three times."

I blinked and looked over to the mirror to see what she was talking about. "It did? Oh wow it did!"

I stared at the now light pink stone that rested against my forehead, and turned my head a couple times to look at it from a better angle.

"Why did you not say something during your story that it was doing that?" I asked looking to her curiously.

She smiled. "I was very intrigued and wanted to see what it would do on your own terms; I didn't want to influence the change. It's quite interesting."

I looked back to the mirror and stared at the glittering stone. "That's so odd. What colors were they before turning pink?"

Celestia too got up and walked over to me looking at it.

"Well it originally was a deep blue, but it turned to from what could be described as an orange, to green."

I stared at it and then turned back to her. "What could that possibly mean?"

The princess smiled kindly at me. "I am not sure exactly, but maybe you will discover what it means as you grow."

Princess Celestia made her way to the door and turned back to me almost staggered. "I almost forgot, Persephone. Your birthday is in September correct?"

Looking at the calendar I could see it was August 29th.

"Oh, it is…it's on the twelfth." I noted almost forgetting what the day was.

She smiled pleased. "Good, that's all I needed to hear. I will see you at three Persephone."

The tall white mare took her leave and left me to contemplate the past hours discussion.

"Just what is this pendant suppose to be?"

_**Thank you everyone for your continued support. I would greatly appreciate your reviews as I progress the chapter. :) **_


	6. The Diary of a Lonley Princess

_**Author Notes:**_

_**ArtemisCarolineSnow: Thank you, I appreciate the compliment. It means so much to me to have you readers let me know how you feel about the story. :) **_

_**AKsSoul: Words cannot describe how much that meant to me reading your words of thoughtfulness. I felt as if I, myself, was reading a story within your writing. You are a very passionate writer from that. Thank you so much for the compliment; I am so glad to hear you are liking it. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6: Diary of a Lonely Princess - 11 years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

The soft sound of rain could be heard against the windows outside of the castle as dawn slowly approached the night. Ponies were resting comfortably in their beds, forest creatures curled in their nooks and bushes waiting for the rain to slow. All was at ease. Except for a certain pony with who let out a silent cry.

_September 3 Diary Entry:_

_Dear Diary, _

_ I've seen this before and I know it all too well. They tolerate you, pretend to care at some point but then throw your thoughts and feelings away. To me, it's been a fraction of time since I have felt happy in this life, but I feel myself slowly falling apart; I don't think anyone will be there to catch me when I fall. My sister doesn't even look at me the same anymore…she doesn't treat me like the pony she once laughed and played with. She just…just seems so perfect. To her, I am a stranger I suppose. We see another during meals, and passing through important times but it isn't good enough. I guess I am becoming unrecognizable to her, no longer fit to be called a princess in her eyes. "You're being selfish". Hmph! Honestly…I am only another face that passes her eye. My bouquet of friends have died off, leaving me with shriveled and dried up friendship that eventually turns to dust and blows away. My heart feels sadness due to the fact my sister is closing me off, treating me different now that I am getting older. _

_She is not the first. _

_ I have been burned by those around me, beaten with words of hate, flushed with ignorance and dismissal, and scolded with my own tears. I cannot say I regret the choice I have made and shared with those around me, but the pain they bring from burning those hurts more._

_Why can't they just accept me?_

_ Did my sister and my friendship never matter? Did those days of laughter and joy never exist? Does our friendship live on between us today? I am not sure…I am not positive anymore. I feel the familiar ache in my heart from ponies who just make friends and then throw them out to make more temporary ones. Celestia has done it before, and I am only a piece in her puzzle. My heart is so big, but maybe theirs are just too small…But the facts or ways I perceive my life laid in the same shape and form. She seems as if she doesn't want me to be happy, not even to have Persephone as a friend. I know she fears I will become lazy from my duties, but doesn't she realize I am strong?_

_The hole growing in my heart can be patched up but the pain is still there. I am strong, I am independent, I am a princess…but…_

_I am still only a pony._

_ -Luna-_

The blue mare closed the book and let out a sigh. Looking out to the sky, she could see that it was time to start lowering the moon. Soon, ponies would be up again enjoying the sunshine and forget all about the blue mare who worked so hard to shine in the darkness around her.

The quietness of the night was like placing salt on the open wound in her heart.

As she lowers the moon, she can't help but think how nice it would be to be noticed by somepony, anypony of what she was doing.

Of course, there was Persephone.

She couldn't help but smile slightly remembering her friend's laugh, her joy that she shared with the Princess of the Night.

When the moon was finally at place where it should be, Luna took a step back and watched as the stars slowly began to disappear.

The large white planet, if it could speak, would be crying. Crying out to the world, to the stars, for somepony to come up later tonight to visit and admire its beauty.

Yet, it is lonely, and has to hang its head low and return to the dark to rest.

The stars that twinkle in the sky take no effort to keep the moon at bay, they only watch and talk amongst them and venture off together.

The moon, although being beautiful and shining with hope and love, can only watch the stillness of the evening hours.

The sun that is greeted everyday with ponies is happy and glows brightly for all to enjoy.

But the moon is forgotten, unable to visit during the day light hours. When it will return to the following night to greet the world it loves, ponies will be too exhausted from their long day to bid the moon a hello.

As ponies will place themselves in bed, talk about their day, the moon watches helplessly, silently, as they look at the moon as a part of the décor.

So many ponies, so many stars, so many planets…too far to hear, or too tired to whisper a hello.

Alas, the moon can only watch in dismay as ponies hide under their covers and sleep the night away.

The light of the moon is slowly going out…and no pony will notice, not anypony who sees the flickering light in the sky. The night light that keeps the darkness alive, will soon die out and wash away into the sky.

**XxX**

Sunlight streamed into the castles, lighting the rooms and warming the workers hearts. Those who toiled hours upon hoof and foot for the princesses enjoyed seeing the day stream through the windows; yet they would already be sent to their own chambers when the light of the moon crept its way down the hall.

The slight sound of metal hitting together could be heard as the head chef pulled out his frying pan from the drawer.

"QUIO?! Why is there a tache on my fine cooking materials? This cannot be used to serve the royal tongue!" the French unicorn shook his head in disapproving manner as he casted the poor piece of cooking instrument aside.

A few minutes later of scavenging and finally coming across a stainless pan hidden behind a pot, he pulled it out and set it atop the stove.

"Monsieur? Did you want the green onions in the dish?" another chef stepped in the room, being a female Pegasus; using her wings to hold a carton of eggs and in the other hand a bag of vegetables, she made her way to the cook and set them on the counter for his use.

The cherry red unicorn turned pleased to see her and smiled while heating the stove. "Ahh Molly! Oui! The princess will be pleased to have those added. Did you see where I placed the dough?"

The unicorn looked around him, absent mindedly holding them still with his telekinesis above his head.

"Monsieur, you are holding them." The pale gray unicorn stated confused.

Turning his head up, he gasped and in such released the uncooked bread upon his head.

"Ak! Cette pâte se cachait-"

"Cinnamon Twist, you are speaking in tongue again! What are you saying?" Molly whispered.

The red unicorn levitated the gooey dough off his head and threw it in the trash.

"The bread was- oh never mind…will you please go set the table and ring the dining bell?"

**XxX**

I looked steadily at my reflection in the mirror and concentrated on changing my emotion.

_Turn colors…just turn from light blue to something else…anything!_

Nothing.

"Okay…bunnies…cake…flowers…oh it's not working!" I stomped my hoof and glared down at the floor furiously.

I had been trying for over five minutes to get the stone to change color but it still wouldn't alternate.

"Miss Persephone?"

I gasped as my guard leaned his head in and looked at me concerned. I was so focused on the pendant I hadn't realized that he was knocking at the door.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly. "Y-yes just surprised. Is something wrong?"

He returned to his normal features of no expression and sighed. "No, I just wanted to inform you that breakfast is being served."

Nodding my thanks I turned to the mirror to and went wide eyed to see the stone had actually turned to yellow.

"Oh colt! You turned when I wasn't thinking or watching!" I scolded the pendant.

Shaking my head, I quickly fluffed my curly mane and trotted down to the dining hall. The cold marble floor hallway quickly became a comfortable and warm rug under my hoofs.

The smell of fresh eggs, pieces of fruit and delicious warm buttery rolls traced past my nose and I quickly forgot about the trouble with the pendant.

Slowly walking in to the dining hall, I saw neither princesses had arrived to eat. It was still early so they could arrive anytime.

"Ahh Persephone! Lovely to see you as always."

I turned my head to see Cinnamon Twist carrying a bowl of assorted cut fruits to the table, causing my mouth to water at the sight.

"Good morning, is that cantaloupe?" I felt my feet pick up as I could see the juicy orange pieces of fruit stick out of the grapes.

He nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, I noticed how much you place on your plate; I would only think it would be right to serve it at breakfast."

I grinned and smiled gratefully at the chef who made his way back to the kitchen.

"Good morning your majesty." One of the guard's voices passed my ears and I turned to see Princess Luna make her way into the room on the opposite hall.

Her eyes were tired and her walks were slow, but she still held her head up in a proud stance.

"Is it?" She replied not as enthusiastic looking away and walking towards the table.

I titled my head seeing her like this and paced to her. "Luna, hello."

Her ears perked and a small smile lit up on her face. She walked over and gave me an affectionate hug and smiled down at me.

"Hi Persephone. I'm glad to see you made it to breakfast." Her demeanor changed instantly and I could feel her energy levels perk.

We both took a seat together and were about to talk when the guards repeated their greeting to the Princess of the Sun.

"Good morning everypony, Persephone, Luna." Celestia came in with a warm smile and took a seat across from us. "I am glad to see your both up. I assume Luna you'll be going back to bed after breakfast?" her eye brow was raised and I had the slight feeling that she knew about her staying up past her bedtime the other morning.

She merely nodded and began to quietly fill her plate with food.

Celestia nodded pleased and looked to me happily. "Persephone, did you sleep alright last night?"

I smiled back at her politely. "Yes your majesty, I slept like a foal."

The sound of soft coughing was heard and I peered my eye to Luna who made an odd glance to her sister, but returned to eating. Celestia looked concerned to her sister but let the odd gesture go and returned her attention to me.

"You know, I was thinking last night that your stone could have something to do with emotions of the sorts. I have read of sign readings and spirit bands used to tell one ponies disposition. Of course that was many years ago and not many are used today. But it is still a possibility." She noted.

"I wonder if that's true, I was trying to change my thoughts, activities, or something to change the stones color…I want to try and journal what each color changes in its environment or influence…Luna, is everything okay?" my voice trailed off sensing something was wrong.

Luna was glaring at Celestia and I then noted that the white mare was no longer listening to me.

I felt the awkward tension rise and I somewhat sunk in my seat.

"What sister, what is it that you are gawking at?" Luna's voice was as sharp as the butter knife (_which was that sharp but still)…_

Celestia let out a sigh and took a bite of her food. "No, no, I won't say anything. Let's just enjoy our breakfast together."

Once again silence filled the room and I looked slowly to Luna who had not changed her glance, Celestia whose eyes were closed and was daintily eating her food, the guards with no expression across their face, and finally Luna's food which had become the victim in the moment; her fried egg had exploded across the plate with the yolk drowning the grapes, the grapes which now became juice, and the poor fresh bread that was smashed like a pancake.

"Then I will sister!" Luna raised her voice in slight anger.

Celestia's eyes opened and she gave a stern glare to the blue mare. "Do not yell across the table Luna, I can hear you just fine."

"Sure you _can_."

I had felt the tension level rise greatly, and although I knew I could possibly ease the situation, something told me this wasn't my fight to interfere with.

"What is wrong with you?" Celestia's voiced became somewhat darker as she placed her fork aside.

"When you first walked in here you gave me a look, so what was it for?" Luna clarified.

The white mare turned her gaze to me and then back to her sister. "It is nothing Luna, just let it go-"

"No! Celestia you do this every time! What have I done _now_ that you are unhappy with? Spit it out!"

Celestia's eyes hardened again and she raised her head. "You will not shout at me Luna. I noticed you were not wearing your attire; you know you are supposed to wear them outside of the chambers."

Luna half lidded eyes and stern expression was somewhat startling to look at.

"Is that all?"

Celestia blinked and gasped at her. "What do you mean _'is that all'_? Luna you are acting like none of the royal conducts are important."

Glaring back, Luna huffed. "If I am in the castle at such an early hour than I do not see it needed that I need to wear them to breakfast."

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you're being oblivious!"

The glaring contest began to become unbearable and the fact I could lower myself no lower in the seat without falling off the chair was making it worse.

"If it is alright-"

"The traditions that the land was built on Luna are important. As a princess you should treat each conduct of rule with respect, each one as important as the next." Celestia interrupted my attempt to clear the air.

Luna glared. "Is that all that is important to you? What about the pony who follows them night in and night out?"

"It is important that our reputation and stability does not falter sister. Sacrifices no matter how big are made for the better; it is only true that we do not set ourselves down for our mere pleasure. We look out for other ponies and the land, it is our duty."

I looked down and lifted my eyes to Luna whose face was contorted to a mix of emotions.

"That includes associating with others Luna; you are still a young alicorn and I want to be sure you can focus on the important tasks that are put in your care."

I felt myself turn red and somewhat hurt, knowing that she was referencing to me.

Luna looked to me her gaze softening. "Persephone is not a distraction, if that is what you are noting to me sister. I appreciate her friendship and company." She smiled and me but then pushed her chair out and got up. "If you will excuse me."

"You haven't even eaten Luna-"

"I lost my appetite."

Luna didn't falter as she walked back to her chambers.

I felt the awkwardness grow into the silence and finally looked up to see Celestia looking down with saddened eyes.

"Princess?"

Looking up she sighed and smiled at me.

"Would you like some more cantaloupe, Persephone?"

_**Thank you so much for the reviews guys, and I am so glad to hear you are enjoying the story. I hope you continue reading and will leave your thoughts in the review box below! :) **_


	7. Will you Play with Me?

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Okay, I'm here! I am sooo sorry for the beyond late delay of updating any chapters. I appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy the following chapter! I have just purchased my new laptop (bout time…) and will be able to continue working at a good pace! **_

_**The Guest: Well thank you :) **_

_**Starry-Lightning: Thank you very much for the compliment! I will be posting the OC's in the next five chapters, so please stay with me and I promise you won't be disappointed! I work through my stories with a plot and until I reach a certain point, I follow the plot and insert the misc. **_

_**Skylar G: Thank you dear for the support, I am glad to know you are enjoying it as well. ;) **_

_**On with story!**_

_**Chapter 7: Will you play with me? – 11 Years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

_**3:00 a.m. **_

Hugging the pillow to her chest, princess Celestia laid under her blanket with slow tears running down her face. Her wings stretched down her sides, her forelegs quivered as raspy breaths made their way from her aching heart.

"L-Luna…"

Her voice was quiet, but it was loud enough that some certain pony heard her from a hall away.

That pony was me.

I carefully opened the door and shut it behind me, being sure I wouldn't wake the sleeping mare who was fighting a nightmare from her deep sleep.

My eyes were tired, but my horn and heart were alert; forcing me out of my sleep, I had drowsily made my way past my guard who was resting himself, and to the princesses chamber.

I peered up at Celestia and sighed quietly, feeling the energy pull negatively at my horn.

Focusing for a minute, I delivered a light blue aurora to Celestia's horn, and stepped back surprised when a holographic image appeared before me.

"_Please sister?" It was the scene of Luna, quite young, looking up at her older sister with pleading eyes. "Will you please look at me?"_

This must be Celestia's dream.

I looked at the fuzzy image and saw that Celestia was somewhat frozen, almost un-life like, as she stared on in the distance with no reply.

"_Will you play with me, big sister?" Luna whispered tugging on Celestia's pink mane, whom in turn simply sat down and didn't respond. _

_Seeing that her sister sat down, she gasped and ran in front of her and looked in her eyes; but Celestia still didn't give a response. _

_Staring at her for a moment longer, Luna hugged Celestia's neck tightly and began crying. "P-please sister! Please play with me, talk to me!" _

_A second later a tea tray had appeared before Celestia and Luna, and Luna eagerly grabbed a cup. _

"_Look! It's jasmine tea, your favorite! Here." Luna placed the cup in the white mares hoof, but gasped when Celestia simply dropped it and let it crash into the floor. _

_Luna looked back up to Celestia and bit her lip. "O-okay we can do something else then!" _

I felt my ears pin back…Celestia is feeling guilty.

_The dream form of Luna moved beside Celestia and began braiding her hair carefully with her small hoofs. "I remember when I was younger; you would braid my mane for me…so I'll braid yours too."_

_Fragile…both of them are so fragile. _

_She carefully tied a dark blue ribbon at the end of Celestia's mane, and smiled up at her sister happily. _

"_You look so pretty! Don't you like it?" _

_Celestia didn't move, didn't respond, and didn't change. _

_Luna frowned slightly and looked around nervously. "U-uhm, oh here! Do you want me to read to you? I have gotten better at reading the big fillies books." She pointed out holding up the child book "Little Mares". _

_The mare stared out in the silence. _

_Luna became teary eyed and rubbed her head affectionately on Celestia's shoulder. "Big sister?" _

_A second later a piece of cake appeared beside them. Luna looked up and grabbed it and held it out to Celestia. _

"_L-look! It's your favorite flavor of cake, chocolate! You want some?" _

_But the white mare's hoofs never reached for it, never attempted to accept the offer from the desperate filly. _

_Slowly setting the pastry down, Luna began to cry again. _

"_I-I love you big sister…you're my big sister and I l-love you."_

_Luna crawled beside Celestia and gently pulled the white mare's wing over her back._

"_Tomorrow big sister..." she paused and looked back up._

"_Will you play with me?" _

The scene faded.

Now wide awake, I blinked and looked back to the Princess of the Sun who was crying even more now.

Lowering my horn, I casted a pure aurora to hopefully ease the dark thoughts running through the princesses head.

Within a few minutes the sound of her cries were replaced with the steady breathing.

I sighed and looked back to the clock.

3:34 a.m.

Taking my leave, I looked back to Celestia.

"Sleep well, your majesty."

**XxX**

A few days has passed since the corral between the two sisters. They have barley spoke and I am beginning to worry about it.

Instead of having the lesson in the library with Celestia as we routinely had, she invited me to join in her chambers instead.

"I have some mail and paperwork I've needed to take care of, how about you keep me company and I can give you some books to study until then?"

I looked to the princess surprised by the gesture but nodded.

Leading me down the hall, I came across the door I remembered from the night before, and felt like I was immediately invading her privacy.

I was tired and was only doing what my talent told me on impulse, but now…

"Persephone?"

I looked back up at Celestia who showed some confusion as she held the door open for me to enter.

"I think I did something wrong…"

Blinking and opening the door wider, she gestured for me to come in and did so.

Taking a look around, I could see her room itself was larger than Luna's. It consisted of a place by the window with throw pillows, multiple shelves of books, plenty of room to perform magic, and a large bed with matching furniture.

"What is it?" Celestia asked me shutting the door.

I gulped realizing how bad this situation actually could sound like, and I sat down on my hind quarters in distress.

"I want to tell you, but I am afraid you'll be angry with me."

Celestia smiled at me and shook her head. "It would take a lot for me to get angry at you Persephone, go ahead and tell me what is on your mind."

I took a deep breath

"The other night, I came in your room."

Celestia expression didn't change but she waited for me to continue.

I looked towards the bed and pointed at it. "I was sleeping in my own bed, but I woke up because I felt you crying."

The tall white mare flicked her ears and lifted her hoof. "You _felt_ me _crying_?" the way she said it sounded like she was upset with me and herself.

I nodded.

"I don't know how I even found my way to your room either, but when I woke up I just felt like my mind had already mapped out the way here. When I got here, I saw you were crying and my magic started to try and help you."

Looking down I frowned. "When I did though, it showed me your dream you were having and I had to cast another spell to help you sleep…you were so upset. I should never had gotten up, I should have just stayed in my room. But the energy was so strong, and I just…"

Carefully looking back to Celestia whose face held a mixture of emotion caused me to shudder slightly.

"I-just-I am sorry; I wasn't trying to do anything bad. I didn't even realize what happened; my only intent was to help you. I am so sorry I-"

"Persephone," she sighed flaring her wings slightly in aggravation. "I know you are not familiar with the traditional customs being so young, but you can't just barge into another's space like that." She scolded.

My ears flattened upon hearing. "Yes I understand, but please know that-"

"And you cannot enter a private room without the owner present, especially of that being royalty."

"You were present, I just wanted to help."

Celestia narrowed her eyes. "I did not give you permission Persephone, there is a difference. What made you-just-"she stopped and stomped her foot glaring at the floor.

I sniffled and shrunk down. "I just wanted to help you, you're my friend and I just wanted to help…" my voice was quiet and shaking.

The tall mare brought her eyes back to me, half lidded and slightly angered still. "You can address me as your teacher, hopefully you can start listening better from now on. Now please, listen to my words and give me some space."

I watched in shock as she opened the back balcony door and took off, leaving me in her chambers shaken up. I couldn't hold back the chocked sob and hid my face in my hoofs. I really screwed up…I made her angry, I made her so angry.

"I just wanted to help, Princess." I hiccupped.

Quickly trotting to the door, I opened it with my hoofs and stared in surprise when I saw the royal guard blocking my way.

"E-Excuse me I just want to go to my room." I whispered trying to pass him.

I gasped when his wing shot out and blocked my way and gently pushed me back.

"I apologize Miss Persephone, but I have been told to make sure you remained here until her majesty returns." He replied in a solid tone. I took another step back as he shut the door.

Frowning, I walked out towards the balcony and peered over at the view. It was beautiful, seeing the plains of the trees and rolling hills. I sniffled a bit feeling myself on the verge of crying again. I should be happy, but I just made the ruler of Equestria hate me…I thought she would understand.

Leaning my head on the bar, I closed my eyes and let out another sniffle and opened them to notice ivy had been growing around the base.

Curiously walking over to the side, I saw the ivy had actually grown from the balcony all the way down to the castle base.

Looking back to the closed door, I took a hesitant step onto the guard rail, reaching out towards the ivy. I let out a gasp when I nearly slipped, but finally took a deep breath and jumped for the vine.

**XxX**

It was nearing four o'clock. Princess Luna walked from the library with a few books levitating beside her, as she continued reading the one she had in front.

"Marvelous, I can't wait to share this with Persephone this evening. She'll be thrilled to know I figured out what constellation was discovered in the golden age." Luna sighed as she continued reading, being that she got up at an earlier time before dinner, decided to make use of it and focus on her studies.

"Good afternoon, princess." A deep voice greeted the blue mare as she walked by.

Without lifting her eyes from the book, she nodded in response. "Yes, hello." She continued walking though and stopped, and slowly lifted her eyes from the book and turned to the dark black stallion stationed outside her sister's door.

"Now I know I didn't oversleep…guard, please tell me, is it past five?" Luna had turned around and faced the Pegasus with a confused expression.

He shook his head politely. "No your majesty, it is ten till four."

Luna looked away for a minute as she thought. Her sister wouldn't be in her chambers at this hour, and if she was she would either be sick or something important was being cared for.

"Is my sister in there at the moment?"

The guard seemed to hesitate upon answering, but simply shook his head. "No, she went out almost thirty minutes ago."

Luna frowned. "Then, please tell me where I can find Persephone."

The guard opened the door and let the Princess of the Night look around. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to the Pegasus.

"I hope this is not an indication that I should still be in my own room, Persephone is not here."

Upon hearing this, the guard actually stepped inside nervously. "She isn't here!"

"Yes, that's what I just said. Where is Persephone?" Luna's voice rose slightly seeing the concern on the guards face.

Right at that moment, Princess Celestia flew back in the room, seemingly calmer than she was earlier, and raised a brow seeing the two in the entry way.

"Luna what-"

"Where is Persephone?" she cut her sister off, her eyes scanning the room nervously.

Celestia looked around the room and took a minute calling her name, while checking the closet and under the bed. "Night Wing, you didn't let her out did you?" the white mare was now concerned as she looked around again.

"N-No your majesty, I had the door shut the entire time."

The three pairs of eyes slowly went to the balcony, and all three rushed and peered over.

"She isn't there! She must have jumped-no, climbed down the vine!" Night Wing nervously stated.

"Celestia why did you have your guard keep her locked in your room?"

"Please notify all the staff to look for Persephone, Night Wing. Right now." Celestia demanded, getting ready to take off again.

Luna blocked her sister and glared at her in both fear and confusion. "Sister, I asked thee, why did you keep Persephone locked in your room? What happened?"

Celestia looked at Luna a second before trying to side step her. "Not right now, we need-"

"No more running away Celestia, tell me what happened! I'm worried and I want to know what is going on." Luna demanded.

No having the strength to retort against her sister, Celestia looked down. "Last night, Persephone came into my room…she heard me crying and her magic willed her to come and calm me down."

Luna raised a brow. "Crying? Why were you crying?"

The white mare cleared her throat. "I was just having a bad dream is all, but when Persephone came to help, she ended up seeing what my dream was…when she told me all that happened, I reprimanded her, telling her how she shouldn't have come in unannounced." she paused, "but I didn't acknowledge that she was only trying to help, I was just so frustrated that I let my emotions get the best of me, that I was put in such a vulnerable position-"

"Celestia, please tell me you didn't yell at her." Luna's face fell. "Did you just scold her for something that her cutie mark has been teaching, what she was meant to do?" her voice was rising slightly realizing what had happened.

"Yes but I-"

"But nothing, sister! I wasn't there, but I can assure you Persephone would never barge in on anyone. She is trying so hard to please everyone here, and you just made her run away! You made her feel guilty over a crime she didn't commit! You are the eldest ruling Equestria with me, but now she must be fearful that she angered you amongst anyone."

Celestia lowered her ears slightly.

Luna began pacing. "She hasn't even been her a month sister, she had no close friends in Ponyville, she talked so highly of you and how she respected and wished to make you proud as not only her princess but as a friend as well. I know you don't like formalities of that kind, Celestia, but have heart for her! She is trying the best she can with what she was given." Luna stopped and looked out towards the forest. "And now, she is more alone than she has ever been. We need to find her before I must raise the moon."

**It feels so great to be back in the swing of writing, I truly hope you are enjoying the story! Your reviews means so much to me and I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to post one. It helps us writers have support and encouragement knowing we are making another reader smile! **


	8. Spaced Out

**Author Notes:**

**This chapter made me sad, but it will be a big piece of the plot later on. I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters so far!**

**ArtemisCarolineSnow: Thank you very much! I am so glad to know that you are enjoying the story! I will be adding OC's here soon, so stay in touch!**

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 8: Spaced Out – 11 years before the Banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

Tears continued running down my face as I crawled through the bushes that bloomed with roses. I winced when I felt their thorns prick my skin, but it didn't compare to the pain I was feeling in my heart. I had made it down the vine on the castle wall, but realized I completely forgot about the guards who were stationed around the castle. My only option at that point was either to distract them and run by, or climb through the bushes to not be seen.

The sky was beginning to turn from blue to black, and a part of me was panicking, realizing what situation I was putting myself in.

"_You can address me as your teacher, hopefully you can start listening better from now on. Now please, listen to my words and give me some space." _

I violently shook my head, wincing when the thorn dug into my mane. Celestia's voice was still ringing in my ears, and I couldn't will myself to stop and turn around after making her so angry.

Reaching the end of the large bushes, I climbed out and stumbled onto the green grass that lead to the forest. My curled mane now looked tattered and un-kept, my tail like wise. I had scratches and small cuts on my forelegs and torso, leaving my body stinging slightly from the cuts. Holding my head up, I began trotting towards the forest in a fierce hurry to get myself away from the problem I had caused. The wind whistled through the trees, causing me to shiver slightly in fear. I looked around at the dark shadows that casted from the angle of the sun, and couldn't help but whimper when I felt like something was watching me.

Pushing myself to walk further, I came upon a boulder and took a seat on it. I stared down at my hoofs and sniffled again, and wiped my eyes.

"Why can't I do anything right?"

A howl in the distance sent shivers down my spine, and I bolted up in fear. I want someone now, anyone…

The howl grew louder.

Anything, except whatever creature is making that noise.

**XxX**

Princess Celestia returned back to the castle grounds, casting worried glances to the guards who were still having no luck finding her little pony. Luna appeared a second later to her side, huffing slightly as she pushed herself to fly quickly over long miles.

"Still no sign of her?" Luna whispered.

Celestia sighed and shook her head, seeing that it was nearing the time to lower the sun. Luna followed her gaze.

"Can we post pone the moon rise until we find Persephone?" her voice was edgy and she couldn't help but blame her sister for the situation at hoof.

Celestia didn't budge and instead turned to her guard, ushering him over. "Did you find any sign of her? She could have tried to walk back to Ponyville, or perhaps went to the garden."

Luna's heat broke thinking her friend would want to leave…

"No your majesty, we have checked every inch of the perimeter. The last place we have not searched is the forest east of here. Would you like us to search there?"

"Luna and I will look there, please just continue looking in the castle and outside the area in case she returns." Celestia opened her wings and began to hover.

Luna snorted grabbing her sister's attention once again. "Tia, you didn't answer my question. Can we-"

"No Luna we cannot."

"But Celestia-"

"I am concerned as much as you are for Persephone's welfare, but we can't upset the balance of the…" Celestia's voiced trailed as Luna bolted in the air and headed straight for the forest, no longer caring to hear her sisters reason to as why.

Letting out a sigh, she too headed towards the forest, hoping to find her before the darkness overshadowed the land.

**XxX**

"Luna! L-Luna! Princess Celest-tia?" my voice shivered as the night air began to chill at my bones. It was almost too dark to see now, and I warily gave up on trying to find my way back to the castle once I realized I had been trotting myself in circles.

"I should have never left, I should have never went in the princesses room, I should have never-"

_*crack* _

"What was that!?" I froze, my breath hitching as I stared into the endless darkness around me. I didn't dare move, fearful of whatever it might be. I inched myself back slowly and lowered down, scared out of my hoofs.

The noise didn't return, but I could make out the slight sound of a voice. "H-Hello? Is someone the-ere?"

The noise around me completely stopped, and I gasped when I heard my name. "Persephone? Are you out there?"

My ear perked up and I darted my head around. "I'm h-here!" I gasped on the verge of crying again.

I pair of pounding hoofs echoed around me and I gasped when Luna stood in front of me, her mane windblown and her eyes wide.

Before I had a second to think Luna glopped in a hug, wrapping her wings and arms protectively around my small form. I didn't hesitate to return it, feeling safe with her holding me, and was not afraid to let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh Persephone, you scared the night out of me! Why in Equestria did you runaway? I was so worried when they said you were gone!" Luna's voice shook slightly, and I whimpered hearing the edge in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you."

Luna just hugged me closer and let out a frustrated and relieved sigh. "I was required to raise the moon, it can be very dangerous out here in the dark-when we couldn't find you after a few hours I thought..." she paused and hugged me tighter. "Please don't even run off like that again, Persephone. I would be horrified to know something had happened to you…"

I simply nodded shaking again, feeling the tears stain her mane. She began shushing me and stroking my head gently, whispering comforting things as I cried harder. I hadn't had someone care that much, not even Silver Dollar, since my parents had died.

Luna stood up and brought me close with her wing over me. "I am going to guild us back through the woods, okay? I want you to stay close."

My ears flattened and I couldn't help but cry harder. Luna reluctantly stopped and bent her head down to my face in attempt to calm me down.

"Seffie, why are you so upset?" her voice filled with concern and I shook my head not wishing to explain.

"I-I c-can't L-Luna, I'll g-get in t-trouble ag-gain." My voice hiccupped as I cried, and I heard her curse under her breath before pulling me into a hug once more.

"What my sister said to you was not right, you didn't deserve being treated like that."

Her voice was gentle and I so greatly wanted to nod and agree with her, but my emotions were draining.

"I-I did deserve it though, I w-was a bad filly and s-she…I n-never meant-I am just so sorry! The l-last thing I wanted w-was to upset h-her." It was so difficult to speak clear as I had managed to work myself into a sobbing fit. I sat down and cried in my hoofs, no longer looking at the Princess of the Night whose heart was breaking and anger rising towards her sister. "S-Since I got here, L-Luna, I still feel a-alone because I lost my f-family. Silver D-Dollar is the only one I h-had, but he d-didn't have a choice! You and P-Princess Celestia _chose_ to bring m-me here, and now I've screwed every-thing up!"

Luna's eyes widened and she sat down rubbing my back gently attempting to speak again, but I cut her off as I looked away and cleared my throat.

"It's not easy, when you're trying to u-understand your talent…" I took a deep breath, no longer wanted to choke on my words. "It's even harder when you are placed in an orphanage, but t-they tell the mayor that y-you can't stay because of the t-trouble you've c-caused unintentionally. Silver Dollar had no o-option but to take me in, o-otherwise there would be disputes amongst everyone."

I gave a sad smile to Luna and rubbed my puffy eyes. "When I had gone to Silver Dollar, my magic seemed to become more unstable. I hadn't even figured out why or what was the fluke, so no talent other than creating a mess was given as my title. I think after my parents died, everything went downhill when it came to developing my magic and cutie mark. My thoughts were sad and my mood was depressed, ponies could feel it and it drove them away from me…I didn't realize that of course, and then it became more physical. Things would be destroyed or pulled apart, and ponies would realize I had done it. They didn't believe me when I told them it was an accident or that I didn't even know I had. The sadness I was feeling just made my energy aurora get worse." I sighed feeling rejected and lost.

"Soon, they did get rid of me. You can sum up that it pushed me farther away from getting better over anything; the accident, feeling alone, no pony seeming to care or lift a feather for your sake…" Luna was still.

"No pony wanted me Luna, and still no pony does. I have no family to look to when I came here, to write letters or to say how great my stay was, no one other t-than the mayor of Ponyville, who wouldn't e-even have taken me in if the orphanage didn't want me!"

I stood up backing away from the blue mare who had watery eyes and her hoof raised in attempt to speak.

"I don't belong here, your sister, the ruler of Equestria doesn't want me here, and neither does those in Ponyville," I gulped and shut my eyes crying harder. "So why should I try so hard to make things right, when I only make things worse?!" I yelled in a hateful manner.

I flinched when a large crevasse in the ground had driven its way between me and Luna. The dark blue mare raised her wings and illuminated the forest around us with her horn, so that she and I could see. I looked at the wedge in the earth and flattened my ears, sniffling and letting the silence fill the air. Luna stared at me in shock and shook her head slowly, processing all that had come from me.

"Persephone?"

Her voice scared me half to death and I jumped, nearly losing my balance when I edged towards the shallow depth I had created. Princess Celestia stepped forward, her eyes full of concern as she carefully stepped around the cracks and stopped a few feet away from me. I didn't have the courage to look at her directly, so I sat down and nodded that I had heard her.

She stepped closer and looked at Luna who was silently crying, looking at me with such a heartbroken face.

Returning her gaze to me, she gently placed her wing on my shoulder, causing me to flinch from all of the emotions and energy running through my head.

"Would you like to go back home so we can talk and get you cleaned-"

"Forgive me for interrupting your majesty, but _your_ home is not mine. I'd just would like to go back to the _castle_, if that is alright." My voice was ill towards the white mare, being I was hurt and shaken up deeply; I didn't wish for anything more than to just be alone.

Celestia froze in shock, but didn't have the chance to recover when Luna stepped forward and nudged me beside her and through the woods.

I kept my head low and once we reached the castle doors, I looked up and to the guards who had a relieved expression to see me back, and quickly walked us inside.

"Persephone, please can you and I-"

I turned to Luna and just shook my head, feeling myself wanting to cry again. I hated shutting her out like this, but my emotions were unbearable. She shut her mouth and merely nodded understanding, and watched as I quickly ran to my room and shut the door.

**XxX**

Princess Luna watched as her friend darted down the hall and disappeared, the sound of the door to her room and heart shutting the world out. Celestia looked down shamefully, and looked to her sister who was on the verge of crying herself. Luna sniffled and quickly trotted to the library, leaving Celestia behind.

The white mare looked up and followed her sister, and stepped into the large dim room, searching for the Princess of the Night. Taking a second to look around, she could see the room had candles previously lit, obviously for when Persephone and Luna were going to have their lesson, and the long blue tail that hung off the side of the loft towards the window.

"Luna?" Celestia's voice was quiet.

"It is late sister, you can go to bed now if you'd like."

Celestia frowned seeing she was trying to dismiss her, but instead flew up to the loft and landing beside Luna, carefully sat next to her on the side pillows. Luna didn't bother to look up and just continued reading, with the moon light offering her a way to see in the dark.

Looking to the window, Celestia let out a sigh and removed her crown, setting it beside the pile of books.

"I heard, everything that Persephone had told you." She whispered, looking at Luna.

The blue mare didn't budge, but instead flipped the page in her book and continued reading. Celestia let out a sigh and lowered her ears sadly. Lifting her gaze, she looked to the book and decided to approach her sister a different way.

"That book looks interesting, what is it?"

Luna's eyes narrowed as he flipped another page. "It was actually a book I was going to show to Persephone…she was very interested in certain constellations, and I had managed to find a documentary covering it. Happy?" her voice snapped in tone causing Celestia to shoot a look.

"There is no need to be hateful towards me Luna, I just wanted to talk."

The book slammed shut and the blue mare glared back at her sister. "Oh yes, like the way Persephone wished to talk to you earlier this afternoon? I worry that if we talk I may be the one everyone will be looking for."

Celestia glared back. "That isn't called for, Luna. You're being unfair-"

"Unfair? Oh please, you are the one who has completely thrown out any possibilities with that filly down stairs! If you heard what she said in the woods about her past, then enlighten me of what I already know about _you_." Luna was furious and was holding a grudge against her sister.

Celestia blinked. "I-"

"No wait, let me do it for you." Luna stood up and picked up Celestia's crown, removing her own and cleared her throat. "Oh, I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. I never make a mistake, I am just so perfect! Everypony loves me, and because of it, I don't ever have to listen to what others think! I just know that whatever I say is always the right answer! So please tell me what you were saying, while I focus on myself for the time being."

Glaring, Celestia stood up and flew down and began walking to the library doors.

"Oh wait, I didn't give you permission to leave!" Luna continued mocking her sister.

Celestia stopped and turned around, this time her eyes were beginning to become teary eyed.

Luna flew down and landed in front of her. "You should start listening to what I am saying, because _I_ am the Princess of Equestria-"

"Luna please-"

"Just remember that whatever you say, does _**NOT**_ matter-"

"LUNA!" Celestia rose her voice, causing Luna to jump and drop the crown in surprise. Celestia glared down at her sister and bit her lip as tears began falling down her face. "Are you done? I feel awful enough as it is, the last thing I need is for you to make me feel worse."

Luna stared at her sister, surprised to see she was even crying. Celestia had always told her to keep her walls up to be strong, being it looked weak to cry in front of another. The white mare picked up her crown that had fallen on the floor, and stared at it for a moment's time.

"I'm sorry, Tia." Luna whispered. She wanted her sister to repent, but she didn't mean to make her break down like that.

Celestia placed the crown on the shelf and looked back to Luna. "I am not perfect, Luna…I know very well that I am not." Her voice was quiet and hushed, and it was actually hard to hear what the eldest was saying. "I just…things between you and I have been tensed the last hundred years. My dream Luna, what Persephone saw, concerned me and you. When she had saw that, I guess I felt, weak." She paused and looked down shamefully.

"I acted as undignified as a foal, I yelled at my apprentice…I wouldn't have been so worked up if she hadn't seen what I was feeling."

Luna looked down and sat as well. "Celestia, if you did hear all that Persephone had told me, you can understand why I am upset with you."

Celestia nodded.

The blue mare huffed and shook her head. "It has been such a long time Celestia since I have connected to someone like that. The ponies of Equestria do not look to me as they do to you, but Persephone looks past all of that and sees me as a friend." Luna sighed and rubbed her hoof. "You get all of the attention sister, all of the acknowledgment. I am not trying to drag this into my personal feelings, but it does make a difference when you treat our guest, _my_ friend like that." She slightly glared.

"Persephone is my friend too Luna…"

"You have a funny way of showing it then." Luna retorted.

Celestia looked away and lowered her head.

Luna looked back towards her with a softer expression. "Tia, she doesn't have anyone other than us and Silver Dollar who have offered her any consideration. The fact that we are royalty, yes, should not imprint on her or any student we may have here. Fillies are young and I have read that if they are at a young age like Persephone, they work better when a bond is formed. They will work hard to build a friendship with the teacher and their talent, they're sensitive Celestia." She paused and scanned for a book over positive and negative approach tactics. "See here?" she pointed at a certain page with multiple explanations.

"If an individual is fearful of their educator, they will grow but will struggle with the fear of failure. Now if the individual is comfortable and praised with each lesson, instructed on both the pros and cons, they will grow in both the bad and the good. That's what matters here, Celestia. Then you must consider where these ponies come from, they won't all be from loving families, some may not have a family at all and that could affect how they perform."

Luna looked back to her sister and held a hopeful gaze. "Friendship is important sister, that's why we have to try and understand it better. Does all of this make sense?"

Celestia sighed with a smile. "Yes, I read that book a couple of years ago."

The blue mare stared at her taken aback before dropping the book and staring at her. "Then why-why did you let me continue speaking if you have already studied this?"

Her sister smiled and laughed slightly. "I was impressed with how much you had seemed to known over the matter and didn't want to interrupt you." She stated.

Luna huffed and looked away but looked back when Celestia had turned a couple pages herself. "I wear my emotions on my feathers Luna, it's just how I have grown up with dealing certain things over the years."

Luna blinked and looked to her own feathers confused. "What do you mean?"

Celestia sighed. "We lose feathers all the time and don't even realize it, while new ones replace strong and healthy. My feelings, anything that doesn't concern the kingdom and the welfare of those in Equestria, will fall off like my feathers, leaving me to become stronger emotionally I guess you could say." She flexed her wings and looked at them thoughtfully. "But I let my pride and personal feelings crush a young filly's heart; I knew she didn't mean anything bad by it. I honestly wasn't even that angry she had come in my room in the middle of the night…I just hated that she had to see me at my low point. That's not how a princess should be."

Luna nodded understood but looked to her sister calmly. "Nor should they take out their frustrations of those they care for either, sister. Persephone is really hurt right now, and I don't know how I am going to fix it." Luna made her way to the door, but paused when Celestia reached out her wing and stopped her.

"_We_, are going to fix it, together. This was my fault, I should be the one to correct it. That's how friendships are fixed, right?"

**Awe…look what the pony dragged in! *silence*…..I thought it was rather, PONEY! HA! Get it? Okay fine, I'll stop. Thanks for the support! Hope you are enjoying the story! **


	9. When one door closes, Another door opens

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you for being patient as I continued working on the story while juggling my busy schedule at home. As the story progresses, you will begin to learn things that will concern future chapters. Can you catch the details? **

**The Guest: Thank you for the compliment, I love making my stories in interest of enjoyment of myself and others.**

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 9: When one Door Closes, Another one opens- 11 Years before the Banishment of Nightmare Moon**_

I didn't bother taking a bath, but instead cried silently into my pillow. I had thrown my mother's pendant across the room, not even wishing to see what the possible color could be with my mood; and the fact I simply was weary of losing my parents was taking a toll on me in all of this chaos.

I must look awful. I sure feel awful.

Leaning my head up slightly, I look in the mirror to see dark rings under my eyes, and my mane looking like it went through Tartus and back.

Yes, yes it's quite possible.

I slowly leaned up and grabbed the blankets, wrapping them around me protectively like a cocoon. I shivered feeling another round of tears coming, and bitterly cried with no one to comfort me.

Another thirty minutes had passed, the guard had notified me that dinner would be served for my convenience, but I told him I wasn't hungry.

Actually I was starving, but I didn't want to face anyone outside.

The door knocked, and I figured it once again was my guard. "I already told you, I am not hungry!" I called out with my face in the pillow. It was silent for a few seconds until I heard the door open. I didn't lift my head, and heard the door shut, thinking perhaps he had opened it to see if I was alright and then going back to standing guard.

"Persephone?"

Never mind.

Luna's voice made me want to come out of hiding, but I simply ignored her and kept my head down. I heard her come over and felt the extra weight on the bed beside me. Her warmth was comforting, and I wished I wasn't so ashamed to take the blanket off and cuddle into her wings.

"Please, will you come out?" she asked again.

Looking away, I slowly poked my nose out, keeping the rest of me hidden. I heard Luna sigh and lean her head down as she nuzzled me affectionately.

"I know you are hurting Seffie, please come out."

This time I finally edged my face out and shook off the blanket, but hid my eyes away from hers with the pillow. I heard her sigh and felt my body shiver when she took her wing and placed it over me comfortingly.

The silence was somewhat nice. A peaceful silence between me and her as I leaned under her soft wings, listening to her heartbeat. Luna seemed at ease herself for the moment, and didn't even mind when I snuggled closer to her for warmth.

I sniffled causing her to look down. "I miss my mom and dad, I miss them a lot Luna." I whispered burying my face into her shoulder. Luna curled her neck over my shoulder, and I snuggled into me as tears began running down my face.

"May I ask what happened to them, or would you rather not speak of it? Sometimes it helps to talk about it." Luna whispered.

I pulled away slightly and looked over to my mother's pendant which was so harshly tossed on the floor. My eyes filled with tears and I let out a deep breath. "I went with my dad down the mountain side, with my mother right behind us. You know, it's that old part of Ponyville where they use to run the mills?"

Luna nodded for me to continue.

"We had decided to go to the valley for a family picnic, and had decided on a short cut." I paused looking up at Luna's face, and whimpered. "L-Luna, I was walking on the inner edge of the mountain path and the ground beneath me gave out. I think it was from all of the rain, maybe like a mud slide or something." I paused trying to remember all of what happened.

"My dad had stopped for a second as if thinking, and I thought he saw something so I stepped closer to him, but right then the ground began breaking; when I was about to fall, my dad had pushed me forward in attempt to avoid the loose ground; when he did that, he began sliding down the slope, and my mother had caught his tail between her teeth. She was so close to pulling him up, I began pulling on her to help, but-"

I buried my face in her wing. "M-My father yelled for my mother to let him go, saying that he was going to slide down to another ledge. It all happened so fast. My mom let go of my father, and was about to pull up but I lost my grip and-and she fell; when she did, my dad didn't have more than five seconds to either get out of the way to safety or try and help her. He chose to try and stop her from sliding, but I think she was skidding to fast that when they collided, they-they just…were gone."

Shaking my head I pulled up and could no longer bear the fact my mother's pendant was sitting alone and collecting dust. Hopping off the bed I ran over and picked it up with my hoofs, shaking harder. Tears ran down my face as I cried bitterly, hugging the black colored stone to my chest with all my might.

I hadn't cried this hard, not since the day they were pronounced dead by the pegasi who carefully made their way to them. I had been holding back as much as I could, and now, there is no break to the flood of tears that hit the floor.

I looked up when I felt Luna's presence beside me.

"I-If I was s-stronger, and not so obliv-vious to what was a-around me, neither of them would-would…" I couldn't finish my words and instead just shook my head.

Luna sat down next to me looking away.

"I didn't realize how traumatic the accident was, I am so sorry…when you told us the day we met you didn't seem as troubled by it as you are now."

I looked down at the pendant, whose color was a deep black, no bright light emerging from its small enclosure. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"I did cry a lot the week it happened…but I wanted so badly for somepony to want to take me in, to show me some compassion or something like my mom or dad would. I just held it in..."

**XxX**

"Would you like some tea your majesty?"

Princess Celestia looked up to see Cinnamon Twist holding refreshments for the tired mare who was at her throne, scanning over an assortment of papers.

She smiled and merely nodded as he began pouring her jasmine tea as she liked.

"I am relieved to hear Persephone was found; we normally don't have guests here and the staff was frantic to find the only one we had." The red stallion chuckled as he placed the cup on the side table. "I think I will make her something sweet for breakfast…she didn't come down for dinner, but I know she will be hungry in the morning."

Celestia looked up from taking a sip of her tea.

"She didn't eat when she returned to the castle?"

He simply shook his head. "No. I suspect she is just tired and went to bed, but you didn't come down either your majesty. Would you like me to make you anything while you work?"

The white mare narrowed her brows with a sigh. "Actually, I will be coming to the kitchen later this evening, but thank you for the offer." She took another sip of her tea and smiled. "You never fail to impress me with my tea when I need it, thank you."

He nodded off with a smile, trotting back to the kitchen to clean up.

The throne room itself consisted of a royal blue carpet that stretched from the entrance to the stairs. Long cream curtains were drawn aside the tall windows, allowing the moon light to come in the room. Currently, there were long candle sticks lit throughout the room to illuminate it while the princess worked, but it gave the castle a very eerie atmosphere with all that has happened.

Celestia looked down to her stack of papers, most of which were simply agreement contracts that needed to be approved, notifications, or the occasional letter. The large orange envelope that was tucked in the crevice of the drawer and chair caught her eye. Carefully pulling it up without tearing it, she flipped over the front to see whose it was.

"Oh, its Persephone's papers…" her voice whispered as she looked at the mares name written clearly in red ink. She was about to set it back down, but stared at it a second longer considering opening it and reading the contents.

Shaking her head, she placed it on the table and went back to filing.

"It would be an invasion of her privacy. I should just leave it." She told herself while pulling up her tea once more. Her eyes slowly trailed over to the envelope though, and she let out a sigh placing her cup down.

Opening the envelope and pulling out the documents, she leaned back slightly and adjusted her view.

"_**Persephone Caprice; Gender- Female. D.O.B. September 12**__**th**__**, 2344. Citizen of Ponyville, Equestria. Appearance: White coat; mane consisting of dark and light blue, pink, and purple. Eye Color: Light Blue. Breed: Unicorn. Cutie Mark; N/A. Current residence: N/A. Parents: Deceased; Father - Siren. Mother - Serena Charm. **_

_**INFORMATION OVER BIOLOGICAL PARENTS: **_

_**Siren; Gender- Male. D.O.B. January 11**__**th**__**, 2312. Citizen of Ponyville, Equestria. Appearance: Grey/Black coat; mane consisting of red and black. Eye Color: Light Blue. Breed: Unicorn. Cutie Mark; Red and White Spark(s). Current Residence: West Ponyville Cemetery. Parents: Deceased; Father- N/A. Mother- Wisteria. **_

_**Serena Charm; Gender- Female. D.O.B. April 24**__**th**__**, 2310. Citizen of Ponyville, Equestria. Appearance: White coat; mane consisting of pink and purple. Eye Color: Green. Breed: Unicorn. Cutie Mark; Flower Color Spectrum. Current Residence: West Ponyville Cemetery. Parents: Father Deceased; Platinum Bond. Mother; Dyliss Rose."**_

Celestia looked over the names a few more times before looking up and walking towards her letter and quill. Letting out a sigh, she began writing to a pony whom she hoped could give her some answers.

**XxX**

The following morning was filled with silence, except the sound of sizzling pancakes and the smell of fresh fruit being prepared for breakfast. I laid in bed, feeling the sun touch my face with its warmth from the window. I could smell the food from down the hall, and my stomach began growling eagerly. Letting out a yawn, I crawled out of bed and began getting myself cleaned up. I gave my mane and tail a fresh curl, and placed my mother's pendant on my head. The color was a soft pink, and it made me smile slightly knowing she once wore it.

It wasn't too long before the guard had called letting me know that breakfast was being served, and I didn't hesitate to run for the door and to the banquet room. Luna was already eating, seemingly excited to have chocolate pancakes hot and fresh on the table.

"Ahh, there she is! Persephone, I have made a specialty breakfast for my three favorite girls. Please have a seat!" Cinnamon Twist said with a smile while walking me over to the chair next to Luna. The blue mare offered me a grin and took another bite of her food with closed eyes in content.

"I do not know of your favorite breakfast, but I did create something that I think you will enjoy." Placing a silver platter in front of me with a lid, he lifted it to reveal blue berry crapes with slices of cantaloupe and sweet cream sauce and whip cream dressing it. I stared at it with my mouth open, earning a chuckle from the chef. "I am sure you will find this to your satisfaction, I will be bringing out the fried hash browns and the eggs in a few moments…my dear Princess, would you like me to make another batch for your enjoyment?"

I brought my eyes over to Luna who had completely finished her meal and was politely patting her mouth with a grin.

"That would be most wonderful. Thank you Cinnamon Twist." She said while letting out a hiccup.

I smiled at her and looked at my fork and began focusing on lifting it. I could feel Luna's eyes watching in anticipation, to see whether I would be able to use my levitation spell properly.

"I think I-" I gasped when the fork when flying forward, pinning the hat of one of the chefs to the wall above their head.

Luna and I both stared at it for a second before slowly looking at each other. I began lowering myself in my seat and flattened my ears, as Luna looked to the chef.

"I apologize on Persephone's behalf Molly, her magic is still in the making."

The grey Pegasus slowly turned around, revealing her dark brown hair to be pinned in a bun. Carefully putting her back hoofs up, she used her wing to pull out the fork and retrieve the hat.

"That is quite alright," she observed the tear in her hat letting out a slight sigh but looked up with a smile. "I will go get you another fork Persephone."

I whispered a thank you and looked down shamefully, but was surprised when Luna began laughing quietly.

I looked to her to see she had her hoof covering her mouth.

"Luna?"

"I am sorry Persephone, I shouldn't be laughing." She giggled with a sorry expression. "We normally don't have excitement like that during breakfast."

I couldn't help but start laughing with her. "Oh, Luna…where, where is your sister?" I asked noticing the empty seat.

**XxX**

Princess Celestia walked down the road leading to an old and chic home with one of her guards alongside her. Flowers were growing amongst the home, and a large oak tree with a swing blew gently in the breeze. Taking one last look at her papers and then to the house, Celestia nodded to herself knowing she was at the right place.

Carefully taking the old wooden steps that creaked with age, Princess Celestia paused outside the door that had a wooden "Welcome!" sign hanging on a nail. Knocking on the door, she took a step back and waited patiently for it to be answered.

Slowly the door began to open, revealing an old white unicorn mare with a fading blue mane and tail and bright green eyes.

"Hello dear, are you selling something?" the mare asked in a gentle voice smiling up at the princess.

Princess Celestia looked at Night Wing with a smile and turned to the mare. "Actually I was hoping you could answer a few questions I have, my name is Princess Celestia. Are you Dyliss Rose?"

The white mare blinked before nodding with a smile. "That I am dear, come on in, I will get us some tea."

She opened the door for them both, while making her way to the kitchen. The home inside was furnished nicely, with comfortable leather furniture and lace curtains. Celestia smiled at a few photos showing the mare in her younger times, along with family members.

Night Wing looked around before simply standing by the door.

"Oh, I completely forgot to ask you if you like marigold tea…I hope that's alright." The white mare noted seemingly embarrassed. Celestia smiled and helped her with the tray and took a seat.

"That's quite alright, I enjoy marigold tea very much."

Having the encouragement from Celestia, the old mare took a seat herself and looked over to Night Wing who was in standby for the princess.

"Did you want any tea, honey?" Dyliss called loudly, even though he was right across from her.

He held back a chuckle but smiled kindly. "No thank you miss, but I appreciate the offer."

Celestia smiled and looked down at the mare. "Dyliss Rose, I had a few questions about your daughter…oh what was her name?" the princess paused a moment looking through her satchel.

"You must be talking about Serena, she is the only daughter I have." The old mare nodded to herself. Celestia looked up.

"Yes, that's her name. Can you tell me a little bit about her?"

The old mare's eyes saddened for a moment but became bright once again. "Oh she was such a good filly…" she used her magic to levitate a photo over to her and held it out to Celestia. "She took after me of course with her looks, but her talent was something else."

Celestia took the photo and studied it for a moment. The mare in the photo looked just like Persephone, except the eyes and colored mane…

"She's quite tall it seems, was she a pure pony?" Celestia asked seeing the mare in the photo had longer legs and a slender neck.

"Yes, her father was a bit of a giant I'd have to say…" the old mare chuckled sipping her tea. "Of course, she didn't sprout up like that until she was in her early twenties I would say…" she trailed off lost in thought.

Celestia smiled kindly and looked back at the photo, seeing she was wearing the pendant Persephone had.

"What talent did she have, might I ask?"

Dyliss smiled leaning back. "Serena…she was an odd filly as a foal. Always telling me things that didn't make sense, like, 'Somepony is feeling sad'; when I asked her who, she would just look out in the distance without answering…never knew who it would be. She did that quite a lot in public…of course for her sake, I would look around and everypony seemed just fine. I thought it was a phase, like she was the pony feeling unhappy. She did that quite a lot after the passing of her father."

Celestia's face fell. "I am sorry to hear he passed while she was still so young."

The mare nodded. "I thought he had the flu, with the symptoms of being it. But he simply never got better…" she looked over to an old grey photo that showed a tall well fit unicorn standing alongside her younger self. "Maybe that was how Serena coped with the loss of her father, how she would express her feelings in all."

The old mare let out a sigh. "Of course, she ended up earning her cutie mark when we went to a crafting store. The poor filly was going on and on about something…I am getting old so it's hard to remember, but I do recall that she bought a few gems and some twine. I wasn't going to buy it for her at first but she was very persistent, like her father."

The old mare bent down and shuffled through her bag, and pulled out a pendant much like Persephone's, but a little more incompetent compared to the other.

Celestia watched as the mare took her scarf and carefully polished the stone.

"You see dear, this was Serena's first hornlace to make. I of course was proud of her for making it, being she was only nine or so…but after completing it, she came running in saying she earned her cutie mark. My husband and I were very excited for her being she was our first foal to have," she paused licking her lips and taking a slow breath. "We looked at her flank and saw that her cutie mark was in the shape of six tear drops, or rain drops…whatever you'd like to call, it; but they each connected at the center, making it look like a flower you could say."

Celestia nodded for the old mare to continue.

"Each little drop had a different color. We weren't that surprised being Serena was a very artsy filly, but we still didn't know what her talent was…I thought it meant she was just crafty, but then again something would be bolder as to say it. I asked her, and she told me 'Mood Charms."

She held out the small crafted hornlace for Celestia who took it carefully for observation.

"I thought it was rather sweet, naming her little project after her name…but I asked her, what do you mean by _mood_ charms?"

The old mares smile deepened and her eyes lit up. "Serena went to the extra effort to make another hornlace, and then casted a spell on the stone. I was confused at first, but when she asked my husband to put it on…which he said that was too feminine, but did for her example," she giggled slightly. "And the next thing we knew, those clear gems turned colors!"

Celestia's eyes perked and she leaned forward. "They changed colors?"

The tired mare nodded with a sigh. "They did indeed. Serena told us they were called her 'Mood Charms' because they would change colors due to your emotions."

The princess nodded understanding. "I see…and what about your daughter sensing other ponies feelings? You mentioned earlier that she said some pony felt sad?"

"Yes, that's right. Serena was quite eager to make more for her friends, and they were quite excited by it. She only made a few though, but the ones she created with practice were given a medal chain." The old mare pointed to the tall stallion in the photo beside them. "My husband Platinum Bond was great when it came to working with elements such as copper or iron, he was somewhat of a black smith. He traded one of his finest pieces to a good friend who had silver chains, much like for neck or hornlaces. He was able to buy two for Serena."

Celestia pointed to the photo of Serena that was set aside them. "I can see she is wearing one of the silver pendants, what happened to the second one?"

Dyliss let out a sigh. "Believe it or not, her father was the one to keep one and wear it." The mare laughed slightly. "He didn't look half bad in it, but I think he just…" she paused looking at the photo. "He just loved her."

Celestia nodded. "Did you know Serena's husband very well by chance?"

"Siren? Oh yes he was such a family orientated pony. He would come by here quite a lot to visit as a foal to have some of my peach cobbler." The pony looked down thinking again. "He and Serena were much alike in some ways. He was a unicorn, a charming unicorn at that rate, and he had a way of being able to sense when there was a disaster of some kind moments before it would happen."

"I haven't heard of a pony with a talent like that before." Celestia noted quite intrigued.

The mare nodded. "Yes, I thought he was joking once when he yelled 'Take cover! Something is coming!' Serena and he were playing a game so my husband and I thought it was a part of their play date. But a few minutes later a heard of loose cattle came running through our lot. Our friend who an owned ranch hadn't shut the gate completely. There couldn't have been a way for him to have seen or even heard those cows coming round."

"So he could sense disasters…and your daughter could sense emotions and conjure spells for mood charms…"

The elder mare nodded. "That's correct."

Celestia hesitated on asking but knew she needed to for a full understanding of her thoughts. "Dyliss, when your daughter and her husband passed…were you aware of Persephone's whereabouts?"

The old mare looked down with a nod. "Yes, I did. I am afraid I am getting to that age where it's harder to care for myself, never the less caring for a small filly like Persephone. There isn't any other family members, they've all passed on."

The clock struck twelve, letting out a deep bellow announcing the hour.

Dyliss looked over surprised and relaxed.

"Well I'll be…" she turned to Celestia. "Now who did you say you were?"

**Well I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! In the next five chapters you can expect to see your OC. I appreciate all the support and look forward to hearing from you soon! **


End file.
